


The Accidental Husband

by Werecakes



Category: Middle-earth: Shadow of Mordor (Video Game), The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Elven marriage is just them having sex apparently, F/M, I could be wrong, I'm just assuming it's Elladan, Kili/the harp playing elf, M/M, This fic has grown out of my control, This fic is fun to right and read, This is because of those damn people on tumblr I love so much, but for this fic I'm not, comments feed the author, inspries, it wanted to go another direction so things are getting intense, loooove iiiiit, shadow of mordor crossover, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-19
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2017-12-29 19:51:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 34,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1009386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Werecakes/pseuds/Werecakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wanting to relax and forget about the quest for just a few moments, Kili decides on some harmless flirting with an elf. One thing led to another, now he's saddled in a strange marriage that will be the death of Thorin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. marriage

**Author's Note:**

> This is because of Rhydwin (shaerahaek on tumblr) and her amazing artwork.   
> It filled my head with stuff. Elf/dwarf stuff.  
> *shakes baby fists* damn you~

It was a boy. That was what Dwalin said and Kili found that he actually didn’t mind. It happened though, growing up in a culture where there were more men than women. He also was raised by his father and not Dwalin or Thorin, he had no qualms with elves, in fact they were… well they were exotic with their smooth lean bodies. Not to mention it was okay to just flirt with one, right? They had been through so much and some harmless flirtation would be most acceptable as a stress relief. No one had to know, they were moving on soon and no know would be the wiser. 

So, after playing in the fountains and getting nice and clean, he wondered around his surroundings until he found a lone tulip. I reached down, plucking it. He put it up to his nose, taking in a deep breath of the soft scent. 

"Hello." The soft alto voice of an elf startled him.

Kili whirled around startled. It was the harp player. He smiled softly, “I…” He paused for a moment as if everything he was about to say would have sounded better in his head than out loud. He licked his lips a little before he put his hands behind his back and gave a little bow, “I am Elladan.”

"K-kili son of Vili." He scratched at his chin before shrugging. He was never really good at flirting. His cheeks always inflamed with a horrible blush and he acted more like a boy than an actual adult. In hopes to skip the embarrassment he thrust out the flower into the air. "Um, for you."

"I am… male as I heard your companions inform you earlier." Elladan looked at the dwarf that smiled with such a sweet smile.

Kili looked away. “It doesn’t take away from your beauty. Please, accept this.” He pushed the flower into Elladan’s hands.

The elf blushed, his fingers wrapping around the stem. Accepting it was probably something that he would be scolded for, tulips were rare in Imladris and considered the first steps of courtship if given. But Elladan was kind at heart and did not want to give the dwarf any further troubles. He had heard some of the tales of what they had gone through; vicious trolls, being run down by orcs as if they were animals for a human slaughter. They needed a bit of kindness after the hardships.

"Will you walk with me?" Elladan tilted his head in a direction.

Kili smiled, Elladan blushing more from seeing those cute dimples. The dwarf was terribly adorable, it was as if Yavanna took care in this one in order to throw the elves off their guard. They were used to brutish dwarves with large beards and noses, braids and tattoos. Oh, Eru preserve him, he’s starting to think like an elfling babe.

"This is a lovely place. I have heard that this is a place to learn arts." Kili started up, walking beside the elf.

"Yes. A safe haven for any who wish to learn." He then said something that was a blatant invitation. "No matter the race."

"That’s nice." Kili looked around and up at the tall trees. "Though, you need a better roof over your heads. Living in the middle of a river makes for cold nights and peculiar weather."

"What is your trade, if I may ask?"

"Me? I, uh," Kili couldn’t say he was a prince. Too much trouble with saying that. "A little bit of everything I suppose."

"Blacksmithing and glass blowing?"

"Aye, as well as leather working, wood work, building, mining, gem keeping. Oh, and fiddle playing."

Elladan cleared his throat. He couldn’t help it if his heart fluttered a little. It was impressive in many ways to be able to dabble in just three trades but so many? 

"Do you sing?"

"Horribly."

"Honesty, it’s a good merit to have."

Kili laughed. “Some times a vice.”

They continued like this, talking and walking. It was into the night that they sat down for a small rest and somehow they ended up kissing. Elladan humming with approval of how Kili’s mouth felt against his. He leaned across Kili’s lap as the dwarf cupped his face, fingers brushing against his ears.

One thing lead to another. Minds fogged with desire making them unable to stop with the whirlwind of need. For Kili it was to have release from the grappling claws of his quest, for Elladan it was this unholy pull that he was unfamiliar with that prevented him from having the desire to pull away from the dwarf.

Clothing was shucked, large hands on the elf’s body tingled with pin pricks of pleasure as he touched hairy chest and stout build. Some how oil was produced and they were joining. Kili’s hands were slow in touching Elladan’s cock, fingers gently working the elf’s entrance.

Kili’s mouth kissed across the smooth stomach under him, teeth grazing, tongue licking. Soon he deemed the elf prepped enough. He pulled his fingers out, slicked his cock and slowly pushed into the lithe body causing Elladan’s back to arch, his hands pawing at Kili. The dwarf made sure to take his time, fingers playing with nipples, hips finding that angle that made the elven prince scream with pleasure.

Elladan came first, his semen splashing up onto his stomach and onto Kili’s chest. Kili gave a few more thrusts, moving to pull out when Elladan tightened his legs around Kili’s waist.

"D-don’t pull out." He panted.

So, the dwarven prince came inside the elf causing his lover to shudder at the feel. It was after that, that Elladan relaxed his legs allowing Kili freedom to leave his body. Kili hesitated reaching for his clothing. This was a one night stand, he should leave… but… he wasn’t a callous lover. It was a trait that made Fili upset with him as Fili had to run off a few of Kili’s ex-lovers that wouldn’t believe it was just a one time event. Besides, they would be leaving later. No one would be following him.

With a soft sigh he grabbed his coat and wrapped it around Elladan’s shoulders, pulling the elf to his chest. Elladan easily curled up against Kili, nuzzling his face into the hairy chest with a delighted purr. Kili stroked the elf’s arm as the afterglow took its time to dissipate. 

"Elladan!" A call echoed down the way.

The elf shot up at the call of his brother’s voice. He looked down to Kili the shock of what they had just done smashing into him like a bag of stone. By the gods… what had he done?

Kili only perked up like a hunting dog, listening for another call. Which did come. They both scrambled for their clothing. It was only a miracle that they managed to dress themselves and look half way presentable before Elrohir found them.

"There you are." Elrohir glanced to Kili with an air of disgust before addressing his brother. "Father wishes you to help over see the supplies to be given to our _guests_ while he is in the company of Thorin son of Thrain.”

"Of course." Elladan congratulated himself on sounding as if nothing had happened though he did feel the bristling of anger when his twin gave Kili that dirty look. The effects of bonding already starting to ebb into him. 

Elrohir gave another glare towards Kili which made the hairs on the back of Elladan’s neck bristle. Elrohir turned and started to walk away at a brisk pace. Elladan quickly joining him. He looked back at Kili, the dwarf was pulling out a pipe and stuffing some tobacco into the bowl. He bit his lip, wanting Kili to look up at him, see him.

Then he did, those lovely brown eyes looking at him. Elladan smiled, he felt good about this. He just needed to find a way to break it to his family that he was with a dwarf.


	2. elegant elves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They may be elves, but they're still twins.

“They have absolutely no etiquette!” Elrohir barked as he stormed down the hallways. “Throwing food, shouting and yelling. So rude!”

Elladan rolled his eyes as he took off his outer robes, folding them over his arm as he and his twin headed towards the kitchens. “You’re just upset that they did not care for your choice of music for dinner. I found their traditional songs quite appealing.”

“I work hard on selecting each and every song for each evening father has guests!” Elrohir sniffed, obviously hurt over the lack of appreciation just as his brother had foretold. “It was, it was, ugh!” He gave a heavy huff before slowing his steps to fall in step with his twin. “But… I will admit, their songs were lively.”

“I can ask Kili to teach you some.” 

“Kili?” Elrohir raised a brow looking remarkably similar to their father. He halted, taking hold of Elladan’s wrist and pulling him close. “You usually do not get on a first name basis of our guests so quickly. What happened?”

“...Nothing too important.”

“Uh-huh. Last time you said that you decided to go on a hunting trip on your own and nearly got yourself killed. You know full well your life is very important to me.”

“It really is not-”

“Do not lie to me.” Elrohir hissed. Something was pulling at him now. The look in his brother’s eyes, the way he shifted uncomfortably. It made every hair on the back of his neck stand on end with the need to be protective of Elladan. They were brothers more than in just blood. They were Brothers in Arms and brothers in crafts. They did everything together and it nurtured the natural instinct to be possessive of each other. So when one blocked the other out, kept a secret, it was quickly concluded no good could come out of that situation.

Elladan swallowed around the sudden lump in his throat. He was bound now, he was with a mortal and he would die one as their uncle had. He twisted his hands taking hold of his brother’s. Their unique eyes locked in their gaze and he smiled allowing his twin to look into his soul, peering deep within to see for himself. He held Elrohir fast as the elf started to shake realizing what had happened.

“By the gods,” Elrohir whispered in shock. “Why would you do such a thing?”

“I-” Elladan fell short. He wasn’t sure himself, it was an unexplainable pull he had felt. “I had tried to only be his friend, brother.”

“And how did that end up with you bonding to him?” Elrohir’s voice was harsh with a hiss while his face was a mask of desperation to understand.

“I can’t explain it. Elrohir, I do not regret it.” He took his brother’s face into his palms when his twin looked away. His voice soft and gentle. “Do you hear me? I do not regret this. I saw into him, he is a good being.”

“...we must tell father…” Elrohir frowned. “... ready some horses.”

“Horses?”

Elrohir’s head starting to hurt from the day’s events. Not only did he have to deal with dwarves and their rude behavior but now he had a whole mess of them as in-laws, for all he knew Kili was related to all of them, even the hobbit. He reached up and rubbed his temple. “I would imagine you would rather eat goblin meat than sit still here while your husband goes off to fight a dragon.”

“Of course! He is going nowhere without-”

“Us.” Elrohir cut in. “Where you go, I go. And maybe we can get enough blessings from the gods and find out away to gain another Durin the Deathless. And so help me, if that dwarf even thinks of treating you badly I will make him suffer!”

“I’m a warrior as well. I can handle myself.”

“Obviously you need to be supervised for your decisions are terrible!” Elrohir snorted, the mingling emotions of the situation ebbing into anger. He knew the pain of their father who had been given the gift of immortality while his brother passed away, kindly watching over descendents all the while being reminded of the life he could not share with his family. He did not want to live that.

“He is a good dwarf!”

“You barely know his name let alone what muts he is related to!”

“Muts?!” Elladan shoved his brother. “Do not talk about our family that way!”

One thing led to another and soon the twins were on the ground, grappling and punching, shouting in rage and hurt. Elrohir got Elladan on the ground, punching him in the face, splitting a lip. Elladan got his foot between them and shoved his brother off of him and onto the ground. He scrambled over his brother, dodging a lashing fist. He raised his own, dealing a good blow to Elrohir’s cheek.

This was what Kili came across. He had finished smoking his pipe, walking back to the company when the noises of a brawl caught his attention. At first he had just watched them trying hard not to laugh at how much they reminded him of Fili and himself when they got into a fight. He sighed when the elves started to leave rather nasty welts on each other. It was easy enough to wrap his arms around the one that was currently dominating the fight. With little effort he plucked the elf up earning a shout. He quickly adjusted the elf, holding him maiden style when he noticed it was Elladan he was holding. 

“Don’t touch him!” Elrohir shouted while he sat up.

“Don’t talk to him like that!” Elladan tried swiping another punch only to catch nothing but air since Kili quickly stepped back before the punch could connect. “Have you no respect?!”

“No respect is what hold!”

Elladan growled, scrambling over Kili’s shoulders trying to get at his brother.

“No, no!” Kili felt as if he was holding a vicious wild cat. “Stop!”

“What is going on here?” Someone spoke causing Elladan to still.

Kili tried looking around the stomach that was currently shoved into his face. It was the elf that had greeted them when they first came to Rivendell.

“Lindir!” Elrohir was already up on his feet and running to the minstrel. 

“Don’t you dare!” Elladan hurried out of Kili’s arms, trying to beat his brother. Both launching into a squabble of mixed voices. “I did what I thought best!”

“What you thought best would grieve mother-”

“Don’t bring her into this!”

“For the love of- Elladan you’re married!”

Kili bit his bottom lip at hearing that. Quickly slipping away as Lindir barked out, “What did you do?!”

When Kili got back to the rest of the company he quickly grabbed Bofur’s elbow. “If any elves come looking for me, distract them so I can find a place to hide.”

Bofur winked. “Don’t think you will be needin’ much of a look out. Thorin got back from meetin’ with Elrond. Grab your stuff, we’re leavin’.”

\---------------------------------

When everything was calmed down and explained, Lindir hurried to where they dwarves were staying. His heart was hammering with each step. He knew full well what it meant for elves to be married, but he also knew that dwarves and mankind do not abide by the same rules. Sex was not marriage for them, they had different types of ceremonies and a whole world of complication. He needed to catch the dwarf that was now bonded with Elladan before they left. He needed to-

He froze, the rooms empty.

He went into a dead run, from room to room trying to find any meandering little person. He even looked under tables to try to find them. It would seem the fates were not favorable to Elladan. Bonding him to a mortal that was on a quest full of peril, a dwarf at that. Manwe knew how the two races did not get along and Elladan was still oblivious that he was married to one of the princes. One of the PRINCES! Oh if that prince were to die, the pain his friend would be in, the wars it could start. 

Lord Elrond had to know of this. 

He rushed into the meeting, only having enough sense to look not scream when he said, “My Lord Elrond. The dwarves have left.”

Elrond looked surprised. “When do you think they left?”

“My lord,” Lindir stepped to the side showing he needed to talk in private.

Elrond frowned, walking out of the meeting with Gandalf, Galadriel, and Saurmon. Soon as they were out of earshot he asked. “Did they steal anything from the treasury or ancient library?”

“Only tableware that I know of, my lord. But in a way one stole something incredibly valuable.”

“What?”

“Kili, nephew of Thorin Oakenshield has, had,” he cleared his throat. “Sexual intercourse with Elladan.”

Elrond stared at Lindir, his features slowly melting into a terrible scowl. “Take me to my son.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still blame you~ Rhydwin.


	3. fortunes

It was the shouting that worried Gandalf. Everyone else had left, he alone the only guest left in the Rivendell. He knew Elrond to the point he would dare say they were close to kin, but never before had he heard his beloved friend so angry. It made sense to him though, as he listened in to the conversation just outside the doors of Elrond’s study. The elf had gone through much in his time, losing family and friend, had to suffer such great wounds of the heart when his wife was brought home by his sons, freed from her captures. Now his son had, without Elrond’s consent, gone and gotten himself married to a mortal. One in which was from the very prideful line of Durin who harbors such rage towards the elves. Kili, himself, was a kind soul, in another life would have probably been a hobbit considering how much he enjoyed the little things. But Thorin, who has nursed his hatred of elves would be a challenge. He was able to remain civil with Elrond only because Elrond extended his kindness over Thorin’s boundaries, goading him into trusting the elf enough to even let him touch Thorin’s precious map. But how would the king handle one of his prised princes being wed to a creature that Thorin could never trust? After all, Fili, who had many offers for marriage already, was not even allowed to think about courting until he was well into his triple digits of age. Thorin’s overprotective behavior was terrible, and it gave a bit of thought as to if Thorin had been a woman and had birthed the boys; how badly would Thorin hord his precious treasures then?

Gandalf knew Elrond would calm soon, after all, all he wanted was the best for his family. No, the wizard’s main concern was how the dwarves were going to react to this. The Company of Thorin Oakenshield were tighter than the typical dwarven family. He had already witnessed at time when Nori stabbed a naredwell that had been picking on Bifur and Dwalin had helped cover it up. A sudden addition to their family was something that could either be warmly welcomed, as proven in Bilbo’s circumstance, or very much rejected as countless others. 

“My husband left!” Elladan threw open the doors to study. He was already had hastily dressed to travel after the company. “I will not let him take this journey alone!”

“I cannot change what had happened between you and Kili,” Elrond was quick to follow his son. He went ahead and stopped in front of the young elf, arms out to bar his way. “But I will detain you if you insist on following him! Do you understand what Smaug is? That creature is not some pack of warg riding orcs, son. It is a calamity. A perilless damnation that will swallow them whole.”

Something hit into Elladan. His eyes grew wide as the sounds of battle overtook his ears. He blinked, one moment his father was in front of him, the next he was somewhere else. Ash was in the sky, drifting down with soot and in the fog like smoke. The smell of putrid blood of orcs and goblins stung his nose mixed with the pungent scent of the red liquid of life given to the creatures of light. He moved his foot, feeling a lump under it. A pale hand broken under his heel. He jumped to the side, his heart clenched so tightly in his chest he was certain it had stopped. A blond dwarf, missing an arm, the armor of his back and side peeled open like the skin of a fruit exposing bone and the deep, deep reds of organs. It spilled out over the one he had been curled around. Kili, still and pale the only color was painted by the other’s blood, arrows in his chest and neck. Their eyes blank and open, heads tilted towards each other, forever locked in the void of death’s kissing glare. His stomach pulled into his chest. Vomit spilled from his mouth, spilling on the stone floor and onto his father’s shoes.

Elrond took hold of his son’s shoulder, his other hand quickly gathering long dark hair to try to hold it out of the way. Elladan was not one to handle visions of the future well, but how he shook, the pathetic whimper that followed when Elladan pressed the back of his hand to his bile covered lips, Elrond could tell it was a terrible one.

“What did you see?” He spoke soothingly.

Elladan shook his head, a terrible sound coming from his throat. He pushed away from his father. He had to pack, he had to get a horse, he had to get to Kili before that future could unfurl. 

\------------------------------

It was some time before Fili finally got fed up with Kili’s behavior. He was quiet, fussy at times, he loved grabbing up grass and shredding it with his nails nonstop. It wasn’t until one evening as they climbed up the Misty Mountains that Kili had grown so upset that he had tied back his hair, complaining about heat as he laid on his side with his arms folded over his chest. 

He nestled down in front of his brother. “What is it?” He asked softly so no one else could hear their conversation. 

“Nothing. It’s hot, is all.” Kili wiggled his shoulder and head, trying to get comfortable, using his pack as pillow.

“Something is bothering you. You know you can tell me anything.”

It took a while of silence. Fili only looking at his brother with kind eyes, waiting for him to unwind enough to release his secret. Fili would keep it as he had kept all of his brother’s secrets.

“I… laid with an elf.” Came out the tiny confession.

Blue eyes slowly widened. “You… did what?”

“I know, it was stupid. I just thought, some harmless flirting would be okay but one thing lead to another and we were kissing and it was wonderful. I couldn’t stop kissing him.”

“Him?” Fili raised a brow. “I thought you prefered women.”

“I do!” Kili hissed. “It didn’t help that he was soft like one and the sounds and-”

“You really do not need to tell me details.”

“Sorry…”

“If this was just a one night whim then why are you saddened over it?”

“That’s the thing. I don’t know why. His friend or brother or whatever said he was married… I…”

Fili sighed pulling Kili close, resting his brother’s head on his chest, as he stroked Kili’s back. “I know. You do not like causing trouble for others. But these are elves, they take everything with grace, right?”

“I suppose so.” Kili closed his eyes and buried his face into the sandy fur of his brother’s coat.

“Is everything alright?” Thorin’s voice hushed over the slumbering noises of the company.

“Of course.” Fili said. “Excited to see our home for the first time, hard to sleep.”

Thorin smiled as he came over. He ran his hands through both locks of gold and brown. He settled down by them. “I can understand.”

“Tell us about Erebor.” Fili looked up to his uncle, feeling like a child for the request.

But Thorin only stroked his hair and started to tell stories of the mountain.


	4. Smitten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has read this so far!  
> And thank you for every single comment. I will forget to reply to them but I treasure each one.

Kili’s lips brushed against the pale skin under him. His teeth grazed against muscle, earning that lovely back to arch up towards him as a moan escaped kiss swollen lips. He growled as his oil slicked thumb slipped into the tight entrance of his lover. He rubbed against the clenching muscles coaxing them to relax. 

“Kili,” was pathetically whimpered into the air as he removed his thumb to replace it with two slick fingers, digging in deeper, stretching more with a scissoring action.

“Shh.” 

“But- please…” That lovely backside raised up more as his lover thrust back against his fingers. “I need you.” Beautiful eyes looked over a shoulder and messy hair, pleading for relief.

“Very well.” Kili took pity. 

He stood up, taking some oil and rubbing it over his cock. He took hold of the offered hips and slowly pushed himself in, burying himself deep into that velvety warmth. He leaned over the back of his lover, pressing his hands onto the back of the shoulders for leverage. The height difference made for some interesting positions, it kept Kili thinking of new ways of taking the mewling elf. And he liked that.

That was when Kili woke up, his pants uncomfortable and sticky and a terrible pain in his side from where Fili had kicked him in his sleep. He sighed and rubbed at his sore ribs, rolling onto his back and staring up at the stars. Clouds were rolling in, there would be a storm soon, perhaps when they got to the summit. He kept looking up at the night sky trying to sort out his thoughts. It had been the second night in a row now that he had dreamed of bedding that elf, Elladan. He was steadily invading his mind, now taking over his dreams. And now he was ruining Kili’s trousers.

“Oy,” Nori’s whisper was quick like a snap of the fingers. “You’re awake, you good to take watch?”

Kili sat up. He rubbed at his hair, nails scratching his scalp. “Yeah… anything happen?”

“Besides you moanin’?”

The archer got up, going over to the rock that Nori was perched on. “Funny.”

“Wasn’t saying it was.” Nori tapped out his pipe on the sole of his boot. “Something’s been eatin’ at ya for a while now.”

“That noticeable?”

“It’s noticeable enough that even Bilbo’s starting to wonder and he’s still as sociable as a ground squirrel.”

“Doesn’t help he looks a little bit like one.”

“True that, but don’t dodge my question. We’re like family, laddie, what’s bothering ya?”

Kili shifted uncomfortably. He didn’t want to talk to Nori about something as personal as what was going on in his mind but Nori was right; they were like family. Plus Nori knew a thing or two about the world, more so than Fili, perhaps he could at least get some things straight in his head. 

“Let’s say… you met someone.” Kili paced a bit, picking at his nails. “And you just keep thinking about them, but it didn’t start off like that. It was gradual and now you’re dreaming about them and they’re stupid face of perfection and their ridiculous voice and it all makes your heart flutter like a woman’s and you know you can’t be with them but it just doesn’t seem to matter because it happened! Right there, on the ground and you couldn’t help it! And if Thorin finds out you’ll be disowned and he’s the most important person to you next to your brother and I couldn’t bare it if he tossed me out of his life and-”

“Shh, shh.” Nori held up his hands trying to calm the raising voice that became quicker in pace and louder to the point it was making Bofur and Gloin stir. “Sit down.”

Kili hesitated before he did, stealing a look over to Thorin’s back to see if he had accidently woken his uncle. He only started to relax when Nori wrapped an arm around his shoulders and gave a brotherly squeeze.

“Now, to me, it sounds like you’ve become smitten with this lass.”

“But-”

“Just let me talk for a bit, lad, all you need to do is answer a few questions for me. Was this a one time thing that you shared?”

“No, yes, I mean, it was supposed to be.”

“Did you ever go back to her?”

“Couldn’t, we left before I could see that pretty face again.”

“But you want to, that’s a good sign that she’s stolen your heart. The thing is, sex is one thing, love is another. You have to get to know the person before you can declare them your One and place courtship rites. What do you know about her?”

“He plays the harp. He wants to learn the healing arts from his father but is skilled with a sword. His mother is no longer around, he wouldn’t tell me why. He frequently goes out on patrols with his father and brothers to make sure orcs stay away from their borders. He also has this little freckle like mole on the back of his neck.” Kili huffed out a breath and leaned heavily against Nori.

“Well…” Nori coughed a little. “I can see two problems here already that would give you some troubles with our mighty leader. You’re a prince, and you’re definitely in love with a male. Thorin is not going to be pleased if you do not give him great grand nieces and nephews.”

“He can have Fili as a broodmare.”

“Thanks for that.” Fili’s sleepy voice grunted as the blond came over. He scooted them over and sat next to his brother, leaning against Kili with his arms crossed. His teeth started to chatter. “Besides, I think that’s the least of your worries.”

“What are you doing up?” Kili asked.

“My portable hearth removed itself from me, I got cold.”

Kili rolled his eyes as he opened up his coat and let Fili snuggle in. He rested his cheek on Fili’s head, well used to Fili sucking up his body heat. He held his brother close, rubbing his hands over the blond’s arms hoping to warm him faster. Nori got up, knowing that Kili would not talk any more now that there were other ears to hear his plight. He put some more wood on the fire before going to his bed roll. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------

“Where did they go?!” Elladan shouted in the rain. Frustration and rage boiling within his heart. He had only managed to escape his room because Gandalf had stolen the key from Elrond’s pocket when the elf had been bathing. The two had grabbed little supplies, two horses and had tried to catch up with the dwarven company. Two days in to their travel Elrohir had caught up with them with more supplies and Elladan’s armor that he had left behind in his haste. It did not help his torment that every day he would see flashes of that terrible vision, it would only give way when he slept and he would dream of Kili being alive and well.

By the tracks they should be only a night’s travel away but it grew cold soon as the storm had caused a rockslide and destroyed the track they had been following. They had tried to cut around, to try to pick it back up but they found nothing but an empty cave with sand and weather beaten rocks. In his frustration he grabbed one of the rocks and threw it in the direction of one of the stone giants that were still brawling.

“Elladan,” Gandalf still had to shout even though he moved close enough for their faces to only be inches apart. “We will split up and meet at the borders of Mirkwood! There are three other paths they could have taken, if we split up we may be able to find them!!”

“Tell me where to go.”


	5. second thoughts

Goblins. They did one hell of a number on all of them, but to Thorin, he was only happy that they had managed to survive the ordeal. They had climbed down the rock face that the eagles had dropped them off on. Once in the woods they managed to build a fire and start checking for injuries. Many needed stitches and arrows to be removed, they needed to boil water to clean the wounds but they had no pot nor rags. They checked over their things, Bilbo had a spool of thread stuffed in one of his pockets, Dori had a needle, Gandalf had a stick, twine, and some dried meat in his bag. So while Gandalf opted to take his stick and twine to set up some traps in hopes that he may catch a bird or rabbit, the dwarves set about doing what they did best; get inventive. Thorin took off his boots, using the flat head of Bofur’s matok they pried the metal tips off. Dwalin cleaned off the bits of leather that had stuck, then Bifur and Ori used one of the battle hammers to bend the toe guards into two little pots. Gloin and Bombur took the pots in a rather long trek to find some water. 

Bilbo tore off part of his waistcoat to make rags with as Kili took his tunic and tore it into long strips for bandages. Thorin inwardly flinched at the dark bruises on his nephew’s body and the blood that tried scabbing over the cuts in his sides and arms. It was Fili though, that came out worse, this time. He had a deep laceration in his side that needed to be stitched. It ran from his front, around to his back and threatened to tear deeper whenever he lifted his arms above his head. Thorin had to help undress him. When Gloin and Bombur returned they boiled the water and set to work.

This experience had shown the king the unexpected dangers along this road, and if they could barely escape goblins then what would Smaug be like? How easily could he lose the two people left in this world that could make him smile? His heart clenched tight as Fili hissed as the bloodied needle slipped in Thorin’s fingers and stabbed into the wound on his nephew’s side. He let the needle fall, dangling from the thread that was sewn into the prince’s skin. He took up the makeshift rag out of the hot pot of water and cleaned the wound more as well as wiping down the needle before continuing.

“You did well in there. You thought quickly on your feet,” he said.

“We all had to.” Fili tried hard not to grit his teeth. “I am just glad we’re all out, no one lost.”

“As am I.” Thorin pulled the stitches tight. He leaned in and used his teeth to snip the thread.

“You were upset with Bilbo though, certain he had left us.”

Thorin looked to his nephew, stroked a hand over soft, golden hair. He knew his nephew was fishing for more information. He wanted to know why; why had Thorin started to care for Bilbo? He did not have to hug the halfling. He did not have to smile to him after the hobbit saved his life. Bilbo though, he had a little light in him that flared, and it reminded him so much of his nephews. It reminded him of how young all of them were and how much they were sacrificing. Fili, Kili, Ori, and Bilbo, they were fighting for a place they couldn’t remember, a place that was not their home. 

“Thorin.”

The king blinked slowly, looking to his youngest nephew who grinned. “Hi. Back with us?”

“Do not patronize me.”

“Fair enough. Take your tunic off.”

“No.” Thorin looked to the side as if trying to find something else to do. He hated it when others fussed over him.

“You were chewed on by a warg, you’re taking your tunic off.”

“I am fine. Gandalf healed me.”

“You have a cut over your nose and your face is turning purple from bruising. I’m doubting he got everything.”

Thorin sighed. He was not going to win this, especially since Fili had remained silent, waiting for his chance to strike if Thorin tried to leave. 

When everyone was patched up the best they could, they all huddled together around the fire, Gandalf watching over them as the dwarves and hobbit were all too exhausted to stay awake. He would check the traps after they started to stir, for now, he would let them recover, letting the family squeeze together. He chuckled when Bilbo moved in his sleep, his arm flopping over, hitting Thorin in the chest and slapping Kili in the face as Bifur stretched out like a cat before quickly bringing his arms around the halfling and hugging him close like a child’s toy. Bofur’s foot twitched as if he was still running, Dori buried his face under Balin’s arm as Ori clutched onto one of Nori’s bread braids. 

They all needed more rest than this. They needed safety for a few days. Beorn was not too far, Mirkwood neither. He was certain he could gain them access to the skin changer’s hospitality, it would give Elladan and Elrohir time to catch up with them. And it would give him some time to break Thorin the news of Kili’s situation. 

Yes. He liked this plan.

\-------------------------------------------------

The goblins had came. Spread out over the mountain in a squirming blanket of filth. He had stayed fast, his boots digging into the ground as his blade danced in the air. Black blood fanned up towards the sky. Arrows flew into the air, most of them so badly made they tips shattered against his armor but some pierced, lancing into skin and meat. He had tried to get to his horse, but it had bolted at the first sound of a goblin’s shriek. He screamed out his battle cry, his sword cutting through another malformed body.

Hooves thundered against the ground, “Elrohir!”

He looked up in time to see his brother coming for him, the horse running as fast as it could as goblins fired at him and tried to slash at the horse’s legs. Elladan held out his arm, Elrohir grabbed it, his hand coated with blood. 

He slipped. 

Elladan let go of the reigns, he leaned over with his other hand, grabbed his brother and pulled. The momentum pulled Elrohir onto the back of the horse but caused Elladan to slip from the saddle. He landed, hard on his back pushing most of the wind out of his lungs. He heard his brother calling for him. Coughing, he got up only to see the retreating form of the horse and his brother trying hard to get up into the saddle so he could turn the beast around.

He pulled out his sword. Quickly running in the wake the horse had left before the goblins could regain their senses. But they were quick creatures, vicious and tenacious. They were quick to spring back up, to fill that void and attack. He was skilled with his sword, using it to flitter through the air, striking down any that dared to come near. He knew that the horse would not turn around, it was too scared and Elrohir was too injured to jump. His only hope was the approaching dawn that was starting to color the dark sky. He just had to hold out for a little longer.

A knife jabbed into his calf, slashing down. He let out a shout, thrusting the sword behind him and into the chest of the goblin that had assaulted him. But the maneuver left him open.

He heard it, before he felt it. The scrape of metal against his armor as his side was pierced with a rusted blade. His elbow shot out, crushing into the face of a goblin that had come at him. He grabbed the blade and pulled it out, feeling it cut more of his flesh. He dropped the blade, pressing his palm over the wound, shaking his head as something made his vision swim. He blinked, then was on his knees unsure of when he had fallen. He moved his hand, seeing his palm a dark red. His hair was then being pulled, yanked back so hard a chunk of it came out. He grabbed the goblin holding onto him and using all of his strength smashed the head down onto the ground, the cracking of skull popping under his palm.

Kili.

He had to get to Kili. He would see his husband again. No matter what.

He got to his feet and made a run for it.

\-----------------------------

It wasn’t until dawn painted the sky a light blue that the horse would allow Elrohir to take control.

“Stupid horse!” He yelled. He kicked the beast’s sides as panic screamed in his very soul. He had only just gotten caught by the goblins, Elladan had fallen into the thick of it! His twin, his lovely, wonderful, stupid, brother was fighting for his life and he was stuck on a beast that would not heed its master.

He raced back, the tall trees hindering his progress as he had to weave through them. Something dark under a tree made him yank the reigns back, nearly throwing him off. He quickly jumped down, half limping, half running over to the figure that leaned back, face turned up towards the sun. He fell to his knees, one hand pressing over the red wound the other touching Elladan’s pale face.

“E-Eru. Eru, help.” He tapped his fingers against his brother’s cheek in a light slap. “Elladan. Elladan, wake up.”

The elf’s head rolled before gray eyes opened slowly, with a lot of effort. He smiled, huffing out his breaths as if trying to laugh. He twitched as if he wanted to move. “I got away.”

“Yes.” Elrohir brushed his thumb over Elladan’s cheek, specks of blood flaking off.

“I,” he turned his head and coughed. The rattle shaking his whole body setting a whole new fear into his brother. Elrohir could smell the sickly stench of poison as his brother spat out a frothy wad of phlegm. 

Elladan’s eyes closed, his chest rattling with each breath in effort to stay awake. His words were strained as he tried hard to speak. “I think,” he swallowed. “I would like to see my husband now.”

Elrohir gathered up his twin in his arms. Lifting him up, his wounds shooting him with pain that he ignored. His own voice shook as he pulled his brother up onto the horse. “I’ll take you to him.” He murmured against dark hair. “You need to hold on for me, right? So you can see your Kili.”

“Kili.” Elladan whispered, unable to stay conscious.


	6. truth be told

Thorin was unimpressed by the large scale everything was in Beorn’s house. He really couldn't care less for anything but his people. As long as they got medical care and food in their bellies he was fine, especially from the way Fili moved. It worried him to the point that a pain started to form to the side of his belly every time he saw the boy wince. He worried the wound would infect and kill the youth with a fever as he had seen happen to so many others he had traveled with when he was in his grandfather’s army. He worried that it would leave a massive, knot of a scar that would not allow him to lift his arm properly. Kili was starting to display a limp, and he winced when he lifted things with his right hand. His wrist started to swell and Oin declared it to be a sprain and Kili should keep himself off of his feet and from lifting things as much as he could if he didn’t want to tear something that was not repairable.

As Thorin fussed over his nephews Dori did the same to Ori who had thrown out his shoulders from having to use one of the war hammers to smash into a warg that had come up behind him. He fed his brother so he could rest his shoulders, taking a moment to hurry over to Nori who clutched at his side and sweated with pains from being stabbed with a poisoned blade. Thankfully it was hard to poison a dwarf. They would burn with a hot fever for a two days, boiling the toxin out of their bodies, expelling it in different ways. Dori put down the cup of ale and went to Nori to dab his hot brow, the thief releasing a loud, guttural burp.

“That’s it, get it out.” Dori rubbed his brother’s stomach, giving a little press getting another burp out.

Dwalin and Gloin stood still as a statues next to Balin and Oin, the two elderly dwarves had come out relatively unscathed due to their fighting skills, but the fights had taken their toll on them. Their muscles were pulled and strained and if they were not immediately needed they were resting. 

Bombur was tending to Bifur, he worried that his cousin had fractured one of the bones in his arm from how much it swelled and turned red. But Bifur only went about counting all the people in the room showing no signs of being in pain. When Beorn came to them with some wood and bandages that Bombur used as a splint, Bifur looked at him, counted him. Then shook his head and went back to recount. Bofur, meanwhile, stayed close to Bilbo, cleaned up his hands, pulling the torn off skin from his knuckles and wrapping them up. He had a few cracked ribs but it didn’t dim his smile nor stop his jokes that seemed to lift everyone’s spirits.

Gandalf took this time to go to the royal family, having them walk outside with him into the massive fields of large plants. The sun warm on their skin, Thorin stayed close to his nephews, having them walk in front of him so he could watch how they moved to see if anything had gotten worse.

“It is a lovely day, isn’t it?” Gandalf looked up at the blue above.

“It’s a nice place.” Fili said. “Though the size of the bees as well as the talking animals make me uncomfortable.”

“The world we are in is a marvelous one.” The wizard started to pad himself down trying to find his pipe.

“You said you wished to speak to us. Why away from the others?” Thorin cut to the heart of the situation.

Gandalf sighed. He forgot how Thorin could mother hen his nephews. To the dwarf, coming outside and placing strain on the young men’s bodies was an unnecessary thing and Gandalf better have a good reason behind it or he would have one massive headache from argument.

“Thorin…” he looked around a bit, his hands wringing together. How in the world could he cushion this? “...how much does your family know of elven customs?”

“Enough.”

“That is not much of an answer. I will need to know more, details.”

“Why? We had gone to Rivendell as you had requested, we had been formal and kind to our host. We left without causing a problem. I see not why you must drag us outside to speak of elves.” Thorin nearly spat out the word.

“That is where you are wrong, a problem had been created.”

Kili’s heart stopped. His stomach started to hurt with concern. He knew he shouldn’t have had slept with that elf. It must have created some horrible chaos back there, the poor man having to deal with his wife and Gandalf heard about it and wanted to nip it in the bud.

“Nori.” Thorin sighed remembering all the stolen goods the goblins had found. He ran his hand over his face, scratching at his beard in frustration. “I will… have to give a formal apology to Elrond I presume.”

“Lord Elrond was not concerned about that, no.” Gandalf shifted uncomfortably. He smacked his lips, his mouth suddenly dry. “I… Thorin, I must remind you to keep in your head and heart the knowledge of how much you love your nephews. How much joy they bring you.”

Thorin stiffened. His shoulders squaring off as a sense of dread filled his chest. He slowly turned to look at two faces looking back at him, but the guilty look came from Kili, who quickly looked away.

“What did you do?” He whispered.

“I…” Kili clenched his fists until the pain in his wrist was all he could feel. “I dallied with one.”

“You what?!” Thorin’s voice boomed so loud that it caused both brothers to flinch as if physically struck. “How could you get it in your head to do such a thing?! You have disgraced this family! You have dishonored the strong house of Durin! ...I-I do not know you.”

“Thorin, I must inform you of something else.” Gandalf cut in, placing his hand on the king’s shoulder.

“What?! What kind of disgraces did this welp do!?” Thorin whirled on the wizard.

“You will calm yourself and listen to me!!” Gandalf shot back, he waited for the dwarf to take in a few breaths before he lowered his voice and continued. “Elves have unique traditions. Because of this Kili has formally-”

“GANDALF!!”

The group turned at the frantic cry of an unfamiliar voice. A brown horse charged towards them, the rider holding onto a limp figure. Kili frowned, he remembered that elf, it was the one that had fought with Elladan.

The horse bolted to them, being pulled to a halt, kicking up grass and dirt. 

“Thank the gods you wear that horrible hat, I would not have found you otherwise, I saw it from some distance.” The elf adjusted the one that was leaning against him their chests pressed together as the other one was limp. It was only the rider that kept the other up.

“Elrohir.” Gandalf came forward, he took hold of Elladan’s hand. “What happened?”

“He has been poisoned. I have tried to find plants to help but I have found none! You must help him.” Elrohir started to shift Elladan to lower him off of the horse to Gandalf’s arms. “Have you found them?”

“Yes, all are here. Come, we will take him inside, perhaps Beorn will have something to help him.” 

The wizard made a worried sound as he looked at the gray skin of the elf he now held, carrying him inside. This was not good.

Elrohir jumped from the horse and started to follow suit before he spotted Kili. “You! You think you can just marry my brother and leave him to fade?! To waste away in want to be next to his husband! You will pay for what you did to my brother!”

Kili jerked in surprise from the sound of pure hatred. “I did nothing! I-I bedded him but-”

“That is marriage for an elf!” The tall elf stormed over to the archer, his hand balled into a fist. He reeled back and punched Kili as hard as he could sending the both of them onto the ground from the momentum. Elrohir straddled the dwarf ready to punch him again only to be tackled to the side by a flash of gold.

“Do not touch him!” Fili snarled.

“Get off of me she-dwarf!”

“She-!! You filthy tree shagger should be grateful that my brother even found something as hideous as your kind to be attractive enough to even masterbate to!”

Kili looped his arms under his brother’s and pulled him off of the elf. Fili kicked out catching Elrohir in the thigh. Elrohir pulled his legs back and kicked them both, hitting them in the chest, knocking them over.

“This is not the time to fight!” Gandalf barked from the doorway, free handed. “Elrohir, Kili, get in here!”

Elladan had been laid out on a table, stripped of his armor and clothing. Beorn was currently boil water to wash the grime off while Gandalf angrily stormed around the room grabbing up different dried herbs that were stored in bowls and jars in different parts of the room. He put them in a mortar to be ground up.

“We have a problem.” He said in a grave tone. 

“What is it?” Elrohir asked.

“We are missing tea tree oils and king’s foil… it is what we need for the antitoxin.”

“No. No, there must be something we can do!”

Beorn poured hot water into a bowl. “There is, up north, two day’s travel these things can be found.”

“I will go immediately.”

“You fool, look at you, you have arrows still in your body and you quiver when you stand!”

Elrohir barked something back, to be honest the whole thing blurred out to Kili from one moment to the next. Married…. he was married to this elf that was laying before him. He looked like clay, molded and sculpted to look like a living creature. Kili couldn’t help but know, deep in his heart, this was all his fault. He left the room, left the bickering. He numbly gathered together a pack of items, pocketing his peasant knife and tying his sword to his belt. There were questions as to what he was doing. He didn’t answer, only moved on, taking some dried meats with some bread and a skin for water. Then he was out the door, looking up to the sky, the found his bearings and began walking.


	7. family

_“You have disgraced this family!”_

Thorin’s voice echoed in Kili’s mind. He had never heard his uncle so upset, so venomous and hateful. The wild look in his eyes.

Night was starting to fall as he continued to walk. A cold brought with the stars that bit into his bones. It was easy to ignore it as his mind continued to replay his uncle’s words, over and over again, torturing him with each repeat.

_“You have dishonored the strong house of Durin!”_

Kili stumbled, his leg jolting him with pain that barely registered as his heart bled. He pulled his coat tighter around him as a cold wind pushed against him. He sniffled, blaming it on the cold air, not willing to admit that it was the first sign that he was about to cry. He hadn’t cried since he was a small boy. Thorin and Fili had been his whole world for so many long years, he knew if either had found disappointment in him it stung like a wound from a rusted blade. But this…

_“I-I do not know you.”_

Disowned. He had been disowned by the one person most important in his life besides his brother. The one that had once bounced him on his knee, taught him how to use a bow, who smiled at him so kindly when he got home from a long day’s work. He had known that Thorin had hated elves but he didn’t mean to hurt Thorin in such a way that would make him look at him differently. To make him an outcast in their family.

Kili rubbed his eye with the heel of his palm. He would have never bedded the elf if he knew it was marriage. He would have never let it go so far, and if he was told he was married back in Rivendell he would have stayed to work things out. He would have taken responsibility for it and never have left him behind to get poisoned. He would have…

He would have…

He stopped walking and looked up at the sky letting a few tears slip. “Would have…” it was too much like “I wish…” he never had any of his wishes granted while he saw so many others that had. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He wanted so much to change now, but it would not. Elladan was here, he needed help. Thorin detested him. This would not change. He gave a deep sigh, moving forward. He would take responsibility. He would work hard to be a good husband, and the first step was to keep his mate well.

He needed the tea tree oil and king’s foil.

There was a distant sound. He turned around to see what it was to see a floating light a ways away. He watched it sway and bob in a pattern of someone walking. A lantern. The sound came again. He swallowed hard, bottling up his emotions as he heard his brother call out to him again. Fili. He closed his eyes, tears slipping down his cheeks.

“I’m over here!”

He wiped at his face as the light bounced rapidly, Fili running in his direction.

When Fili caught up to him he nearly dropped his beaten, old, brass lantern. He grabbed onto Kili and pulled him close. Without thinking he buried his face in dark hair, rubbing at a shoulder while holding the lantern away.

“Don’t run off like that again. No one knew where you went! It took me a while to find your tracks.”

“I’m sorry… but… the el-” Kili choked, taking in a steadying breath. “My husband, needs some things for the anti-toxin.”

Fili stiffened at the title of ‘husband’ but did not pull away. Instead he rested his brow against Kili’s. “What do we need?”

\---------------------------------------

“What do you mean he’s married?” Dori whispered as if scandalized.

“According to elven culture, to bed each other is marriage. Kili… dallied.” Balin rubbed at his temple feeling a pulse of a vein.

“How is Thorin taking all of this?”

“Not well, I’m afraid.”

“So the elves in the other room… one is Kili’s husband?”

“His husband is the one that has been poisoned. I believe that’s why Kili left, to take up some responsibility.”

“He looked so upset.” Dori reached over to Nori who was sleeping on his side. He patted Nori’s stomach to press down making Nori burp once more. 

“He went after ingrediants, I believe. I don’t think he’ll last long enough for Kili and Fili to return… I got a look of him. He’s fading quickly.”

Dori looked to Nori again. His mind slowly toiling. It didn’t matter if he liked elves or not, this situation affected all of them. They were family, direct or not. If Ori or Nori married an elf he would be upset himself but it didn’t change the fact that all he wanted was for them to be healthy and happy and if that elf died while being married to a dwarf… the politics of it all… the troubles it could bring, the harm it could cause. He wouldn’t let it happen. His eyes caught Thorin’s figure as the dwarf came in, slowly pacing in thought with a deep scowl on his features. 

“Do you know why it is hard to poison dwarves?” Dori spoke louder than he needed, his eyes flickering away from Thorin when he knew the king was starting to listen.

“Our blood.” Balin leaned back in his chair. “We have blood of the stone, one cannot poison a stone.”

“Very much so, but there is something interesting that I read in Ori’s book once. It was something about how to make a draught to help other races fight off the poison until proper anti-toxin can be applied. It’s not much, but it buys them time.”

Balin sat up straight. “How do you make this?”

“I can’t remember, and it was in a book that Ori did not bring with us.”

“Perhaps we can speak with Gandalf on this matter.”

“No need.” Thorin cut in.

Balin looked to his king. “Thorin.”

“You will all keep to this room.” Thorin growled the command. “We will not interact with the elves, we will not speak with Gandalf until need be.”

The white haired dwarf stood up. “Don’t do this. Not to Kili.”

“You will not tell me what I will and will not do with my nephews.” Thorin snapped. “Now both of you, get some sleep. Everyone else is asleep and your clucking like midwives is stirring them.”

“Thorin-”

“Sleep, Balin.”

The dwarf huffed a few breaths before going to his bed next to Dwalin and laying down. Dori simply slipped into his cot that was between his brothers. Thorin sat down on the floor by the door, closing his eyes. The expression of Kili’s face so shocked and hurt from Thorin’s rage and words was burned into his mind. The curse of Fili when he found out his brother was missing. The instant worry that clutched at his heart that battled with his pride and prejudice. 

He waited until he could hear the symphony of everyone’s slumber from small breaths to deep snores, before he got up. He slipped out of the room, he went around the home, careful not to make any noise, or to go outside as to Beorn’s warning. He gathered up a small amount of choice herbs. He took a knife and cut his palm open pressing the herbs inside the wound. He wrapped a cloth over his hand while he found something to drink. The sting in his hand intensifying as he sat down with a bottle of wine. 

He knew how to make the draught that Dori spoke of. It was no fun and most the time resulted in infection thus why most had stopped the practice, after most who made it ended up with a hand severed, it was agreed to not teach the technique to anyone but a scholar for records or experienced healers. He drank until the whole of his arm was numb. Getting up, he shook his head as the herbs made the alcohol go straight to his head. He stumbled a little before he got his bearings and was able to walk straight once more.

He came up to the room where the elves and Gandalf were sleeping. He carefully opened the door making little to no noise. Gandalf sat in a chair that even made him look small in, slumped and sleeping. He looked over to the bed finding that Elrohir was a sleep curled up against his brother who’s skin lacked almost all color. 

Thorin slipped silently over. He took off the cloth, he put his fingers into Elladan’s cold mouth to press up against his teeth to keep his mouth open. He moved his cut hand over Elladan’s maw and squeezed, his blood dripping down with the herbs. He took his fingers out of the elf’s mouth and rubbed the long slender throat stimulating a swallow before repeating this a few times. Afterwards, he picked up the cloth and pressed it against his cut. He then left to clean his wound and get some sleep.


	8. elven gifts

Kili’s limp was worse as he scoward the ground for king’s foil. They finally came across a lush patch of undergrowth at a grove of trees. Fili huffed out a breath through his nose, his lips pursing as he watched his brother from where he was perched in a tea tree. He was using Kili’s peasant knife, the sawed back of the folding blade going through the wood easily. He knew that his brother would not stop in his quest. He needed these things, though he did not love the elf, Kili was not one to turn away from his responsibilities. He would work himself into the ground and that was what worried Fili most. Even when they got back he would not sleep, waiting for the elven addition to their family to wake.

He grunted when the branch finally broke the rest of the way. He dropped it to the ground before pocketing his brother’s knife and shimmied down the tree. When he jumped the last few feet his hand instantly went to his side, holding the throbbing pain as he leaned over and hissed.

“Are you alright?” Kili asked as he took a handful of plant and twisted it with a jerk taking most of the plant up out of the ground. With one more pull he got the whole plant up with dirt chucks. He tapped it against his leg, knocking dirt off until it was bare roots and long green coils of growth.

“Yeah.” Fili coughed before hissing again. “Think I pulled one of the stitches.”

Kili limped over, his free hand shoving into his brother’s coat and tunic, yanking fabric from the confines of Fili’s belt. “Let me see.”

When he blinked slowly, his sleep deprived mind processing the wound that started to bleed a little. He put down his pack and looked through it finding a few left over strips of cloth from his old tunic he had turned into bandages. He folded one up and used another to tie it tightly against the bleeding part. “Two stitches. Best not strain yourself any further. Tie the branch to my bag-”

“I can carry it.” Fili cut him off, dipping down to grab the branch. “You already have enough to worry about.”

Kili scrubbed at his face, “We got what we needed, let us return.” He looked at the hot sun high above in the blue sky. They had traveled for a full day and a full night now, if they pushed themselves they would be back by dusk of the next day.

“Kili.”

“Yes?”

Fili leaned over, resting his brow against the side of his brother’s head, he wanted to say so many things. He wanted to tell his brother that something could be done about this. That they could talk to one of the high elves or someone about how to break this whole marriage. But what came out was, “You do not have to act as if you love him.”

“But I must honor him and care for him.” He started to walk, “Come, your brother-in-law is in need.”

Fili sighed as his brother pulled away from him, it made his heart ache with sadness. He had known of Kili’s dreams since they were little. He wanted children, wanted to settle down with a dwarven lass that would accept him and support him. He even dared to say he wanted a woman that was the female counterpart to either Thorin or Fili, something familiar and easy to welcome into the family. Now, it would not happen. It made the reality of their quest all the more harsh, stabbing into him as it took the smile away from his brother. Everything was changing, and not for the better.

\------------------------------------------------

_Elladan stood on the battlefield, his fingers dug into orc flesh of the foul creature he had slain, his blade pulling out of the body that he shoved it away. He arched his sword, swirling above his head to bring a powerful cut down upon another abomination’s body, cleaving deep into the chest. He brought his foot up, kicking hard, freeing his blade from the enemy._

_An unknown rage blinded him. It burned so bright that is consumed every thought in his mind all that he had left was the reliance of a well trained body, the muscles remembering every practiced movement in a dance of death. His rage burned with the fuel of pain, memories of smiling faces, of a large gray beard that held gold and braids. Loving hands guiding and teaching, presses of chapped lips to forehead and gifts of bow and sword. All taken away by the beheading of the supplier of those memories._

_Then his eyes fell upon the sight of a familiar form. Pinned against a rock, a pummel coming down over and over again as helmet caved and broke. The fire deep within gave way, breaking into a fissure of ice. He screamed, it was so loud that he could be heard above all the clanging of weapon and armor. He screamed as he rushed forward, his blade cut down foe, his hand pushing friend away as he made his way over. His sword lanced through back, twisting to cut through spine and out the side spilling blood and bowels._

_His lip curled as he tried not to cry. He stumbled in his steps, the body by the rock twitching, a single blue eye visible as lips tried to talk. The helmet had been peeled back and away from half of the face he knew from crib and cradle to laughing in taverns. He had heard the first words, held little hands._

_He fell to his knees, his hand grabbing the other’s as his other dropped the sword in favor to pull the body up to his chest. The twitching the last throes of death. He cried, not caring where he was, nor if he was to be slain. He had lost too much that day, and he silently wished he would be counted amongst the bodies when all was over._

_“Frerin.” He whispered, holding the corpse close to him another sob wracking his body._

When his silver eyes opened to the waking world, he did not feel the sickly feel of poison, nor the pain of wounds. He blinked several times trying to understand why his dream had been of him as a dwarf losing so much. The pain, it was soul crushing. He did not understand how someone could possibly live through such emotions, so enveloping, so suffocating. It made him feel like he was drowning.

He padded a hand around on the bed, finding a hand he knew to be his twin’s. He clasped Elrohir’s hand, tightly, looking to his brother’s sleeping face. He looked tired, even in his slumber.

“You are awake.” A familiar voice came from his side.

His attention snapped over as he took in the sight of his husband sitting on a stool. He got up, hissing. He rubbed his leg before limping over, nearly dragging his foot, coming over to the bed.

“Kili…”

“It would seem my brother and I had done well to push ourselves to bring you the medicine.” Kili reached over, running his knuckles over Elladan’s face checking the temperature. “Your fever is down, the poison will be working out of your system soon. Your brother has watched over you until he could not keep his eyes open any longer. ...He’s a good one to have…”

The elf abandoned the touch of his twin in favor for reaching for his husband. 

“No, you should remain still-” Kili grunted when Elladan ignored him, pulling him into a tight hug. He hesitated before embracing back, sitting on the edge of the bed and pulling the elf up so he could rub soothingly onto his back. Elladan only clutched tighter, burying his face into Kili’s hair, a hitched breath in his throat as memories of that terrible dream flooded back, mixing and swimming with the vision of seeing his lover dead.

“It is alright.” Kili cooed. “All is well.”

“Do not leave me.” Elladan whispered, wishing the visions would flee from his heart and mind. 

“Do not leave me.”

Kili’s body laying in blood, a curtain of intestine over him. Arrows sticking out of armor, eyes as lifeless as glass.

“Do not leave me.” He squeezed tighter.


	9. I'm sorry

Kili had done what he had said to his brother. He would care and honor his husband, even if the marriage was an accident and thus to the rest of the dwarven company invalid. He endured the wrath of Elrohir who would nearly spit on the dwarf any time they were not within sight of Elladan. The elf’s rage of the coupling just as heated as the Company of Thorin Oakenshield. 

_“How can a dwarf like yourself ever had hoped to be with Elladan?!”_

_“How did you convince him to lay with something like you?”_

_“Do you even know how to care for someone other than yourself?”_

Fili was the only thing keeping him together. At night, after spending a full day of helping his husband recover Kili would sit in the hall, keeping to the warning of staying inside of Beorn’s home when the stars filled the sky. He would rest his back against the wall, trying to deal with the abuse of Elrohir and the painful throb of his heart that his uncle would not speak to him, not even look in his direction. The king had either ordered the other dwarves to keep their distance or they, themselves, had decided to treat him as if he picked up a disfiguring illness. But at night, when the others slept, Fili would come out and sit with his brother. They would smoke their pipes in silence. A few times he fell asleep, Fili taking his still burning pipe from his hands and tapping it out.

It was on a night like this that Elladan felt well enough to move. The poison still made his skin prickle, mouth dry and taste like vomit, and his head swim, but he needed to move. He had to try, for Kili’s sake, the dwarf that had taken such good care of him despite his own body needing a recuperate. When the night air hit his skin he grabbed the blanket he was under and wrapped it around his shoulders, letting his twin shiver on the bed. The brat could go cold for all Elladan cared, he had heard the things that his brother was saying to his husband. He was poisoned, not deaf and certainly not blind. He saw the sadness and pain in his husband’s eyes grow. He didn’t like it one bit.

The elf silently opened the door to his room, just outside he could see Fili and Kili leaning against each other. Fili was tapping out the two pipes on the heel of his boot, making sure the sparks are out as Kili leaned heavily against the blond, snoring lightly. He watched silently as the older of the two wrapped an arm around the other. Whispering in a language he did not know but it was the tone that he knew, from that and the body language he knew what the other said.

“I’m proud of you.”

Elladan smiled a little, he closed the door, letting them have their moment. 

In the morning he woke up before the others, Kili resting in a large chair by the bed and Elrohir spread out over the mattress. He was feeling well enough for a walk, the sun just starting to turn the sky a painted blue, ushering the stars to rest. He found his tunic, the holes in it from the goblins had been sewn with a rather seamless mend. He got dressed slowly pulling on his trousers first then his tunic over his head. He gave a long sigh as he sat on the edge of the bed, the tunic only partially on, only his brown hair sticking out of the neck hole. He had done so little but he was already tired. His tunic was suddenly jerked down over his head and he came face to face with Thorin Oakenshield.

“You should be asleep.” He whispered.

Elladan smoothed out his tunic, keeping his own voice down. “I have been in a bed for far too long, good dwarf.”

“Then I shall accompany you.”

Without another word Thorin helped Elladan up offering his arm and shoulder for the elf to lean on. They took it slow, stopping every few feet for the elf to lean against the king and take a rest. It took entirely too long to Elladan to get outside, for him it felt as if half the day had passed before he was able to to feel the sun on his skin. Feeling successful in his journey allowed Thorin to guide him over to a tree where he was helped to the ground. The dwarf stood to the side, quietly stuffing his pipe. The day gentle’s heat felt like a caressing touch.

“May I ask why you are awake before all others?” Elladan asked.

“Kili needs his rest.”

“Then I believe it is safe assume you have not casted him out of your heart.”

“What would an elf know?” Thorin growled. “Elves, you are all the same. Take what you want, ruin the lives of good dwarves, watch as an allied kingdom burns and fall to ruin, lend no aid to the weak and helpless and look on as they fall to rot on the ground, not even able to be returned to the stone Mahal forged them from.”

“...I am sorry.”

Thorin didn’t look at him, only struck a match and brought it up to his pipe. After the silence stretched on Elladan reached over and tugged on the dwarf until he finally relented and knelt down. The elf took hold of one of Thorin’s hands, the stark contrast of Elladan’s thin long fingers were white in comparison to Thorin’s weathered thick hand. He touched the mending wound over Thorin’s palm. He knew about the healing arts from his father, in his studies he had come across a passage that spoke of dwarven resistance to poisons and that their very blood could be used to treat it. It was not well known, at one time it had been, and almost killed the dwarven race. Hunted down for their blood.

He looked into those noble blue eyes, the memory of being in a battle of dwarves and orcs were not his but Thorin’s, gifted to him through a daught of blood to keep him alive. Thorin had been the one robbed of so much, slighted by many for just being a dwarf without a home. He had worked for so hard and so long that he was aged beyond his years. 

“I would like to be standing at this moment. To tell you formally, to have the power within my reach to make this influential amongst my people… but I cannot do either.” The memory of the pain of holding a dwarf named Frerin, it was only the surface of the agony still tearing at Thorin. Elladan could see it, feel it through the blood bond that Thorin had created unknowingly.

He slid his arms around Thorin’s thick body, hard but soft, like a moss covered rock. He could feel the other hold out his arms, not wanting to participate in the embrace. He did not care, he just continued to hold him. Then he said what needed to be heard for so long.

“We should have aided you and your people. Forgive me.” He hugged tighter, his face burying in Thorin’s hair. “Forgive me for not helping. Forgive me.”

Thorin got up stiffly, walking away from Elladan who watched him leave. The elf slumped forward, running a hand through his messy, bedraggled hair. That was strange of him to do, elves were rarely an emotional lot, mostly only displaying feelings towards direct family or about direct family. 

Then he heard something that made his heart skip. It was Thorin’s voice, shouting loud enough to wake the dead.

“Kili, get up and get your husband inside!”


	10. Chapter 10

Grey eyes looked up at the wooden ceiling, blinking slowly, his energy had been spent from the simple walk with Thorin. He wanted to sleep but when Thorin had yelled at Kili to bring him inside he had to stop a fight between his twin and his husband. He had forgotten the tranquility of an elf and yelled, actually yelled at Elrohir. Called him something terrible in the elvish tongue that set his brother into another set of rage that he decided to expel by keeping away from the married couple. Now he had time to actually spend with Kili and he tried hard to keep himself awake.

“What did you say to him?” Kili asked as he sat in the bed that Elladan laid in, his back pressed against the headboard. He reached over, pulling the sheet up higher around the elf’s shoulders.

“I… apologized for the behavior of the elves to your race.” He said slowly, honestly. 

“Why?” 

Elladan smiled at the childish wonder that was in Kili’s voice. He closed his eyes, not able to open them as they felt too heavy to move. “Dreams, terrible dreams…”

“You have been having nightmares.” He stated, remembering when Elladan first woke, scared and shaking. “How often?”

The elf let out a long breath, trying to answer but only managed to murmur. He wanted to say, “Since you left,” but the words did not form. To the best of what he could do was reach up and slip his fingers over Kili’s, the brush of calloused fingers set a relief in him that quickly sent him into a deep sleep.

Kili looked down to their hands, experimentally flexing to see how their fingers moved together. He had to remind himself, he would do right by his husband. Get to know him, tend to him, eventually he may love him. A small part of him hoped for it, a tiny light inside the darkness that had taken his heart after Thorin had shunned him. But Thorin had spoken to him, even if it was yelling at top of his lungs, it was still words towards him, meant for him. All because his husband did something that no elf had ever thought to.

Elladan twitched, making a little sound of discomfort, brows knitting together. Already the nightmares plaguing his mind. Kili slid down the bed, he laid next to the elf he was wed to. He pulled Elladan to his chest, arranging him to spoon against Kili’s side. He stroked at his hair, letting a small hum rumble through his chest. Elladan started to relax, he wrapped an arm around Kili’s side, snuggling his cheek down to chest. The dwarf sighed through his nose, allowing the tiniest of smiles to pull at the corner of his lips as he buried his nose against the elf’s hair. He took in a long breath, closing his eyes, acquainting himself with the smell of musk and forest. 

He stayed like that, holding his lover close, face buried in raven black hair until he fell asleep as well for some much needed rest.

\--------------------

Fili growled at Elrohir. “You best watch your tongue, elf.”

“I speak no lie. Your brother took from mine what would be his only salvation for selfish reasons!”

“Your brother consented! He could have said no, could have walked away!” Fili took a step to the right, Elrohir mirroring his actions as the two bristled. “You will not blame Kili for Elladan’s own decisions and claim him to damnation!”

“Will you two stop!” Gandalf barked. “You are circling each other like starved wolves, needing to place blame in a situation that is not your own.”

“Whatever Kili goes through, I go through!” Fili spat, eyes still trained on his brother-in-law.

“As I with Elladan. As twins our hearts are deeply intertwined.”

“Then why can’t you see that he’s infatuated with Kili?!”

“Because your brother has bewitched him!”

The wizard’s voice boomed loudly causing the two to duck their heads down in submission. “If I say this situation is not that of yours then you will stand down!” He took a breath, his voice back to normal no longer intimidating them. “Now, from what I can tell Kili did not mean for this to happen, but happen it did. Elladan had made his choice and Kili has made his as well by keeping to Elladan to honor a tradition unbeknownst to him. It would best serve for the two of you to tend to your new family members, you do not need to cherish each other but for the love of the gods learn to get along.”

Fili’s eye twitched, but he straightened his back and adjusted his coat. He gave an indignant sniff. He did not like this but Gandalf was right, it would benefit Kili more if he tried to get along with his brother-in-law. He gave a wave of his hand in a regal gesture towards Elrohir, “Very well. For them, I will tolerate you.”

This only seemed to anger the elf more, his jaw clenching as he made visible effort not to growl. Oh how he hated this confounded dwarf! With his airs of how important he was, his headstrong determination that his family was more important than anything else in the world. Did he not understand that Elladan had given up his immortality for a creature under his status?!

“You said them.” Gandalf gave a little smile.

“Aye.” Fili folded his arms over his chest. “I must accept Elladan as he is husband to my brother.” He shot Elrohir a glare, “I will warn you once and only once elf, if you do anything to hinder them I will not hesitate to send you to your maker.”

Elrohir scoffed. “I hinder them?! I want nothing more than my brother’s well being! It is you who should be warned. Do you think me blind? I see you coddle your sibling to your side, horde him like some mother hen at night.”

Gandalf quickly stepped between the two before Fili could throw himself at Elrohir. He knew very well that dwarves covet their families closer than gold. It made marriages difficult unless it was declared that soulmates, their One, was found. A fight in a dwarven tavern could break out over the suggestion of one’s family member being feeble in any way, or a claim of dishonesty that could not be backed with immediate evidence. 

“Enough of this foolishness, I must check to see if Elladan needs anything.” 

“No.” Gandalf said putting a hand on Elrohir’s shoulder.

He shrugged off the hand. “I will.”

“You will not. Kili is capable of caring for him. Let him do his duty as husband, as for that matter I think it best that you no longer sleep within the same chambers as they.”

The elf paled. “You cannot be serious.”

“I am.” The old man nodded. “They are married and you must recognize this and show the signs that you trust them and giving them some privacy will do this.”

“Then where shall I sleep?”

“With the rest of the company.”

Elrohir’s expression dropped to something akin to horror. He opened and closed his mouth like a fish slapping on the shore. It was good for him that Gandalf blocked his view of Fili as Fili was trying hard not to laugh.


	11. Chapter 11

The nightmares continued, though the ones with the dwarf named Frerin were fading into peaceful black. Elladan woke with a start, his body jerking, a gasp rushing air into his lungs. His eyes snapped open freeing him of the vision of Kili bloodied and left for the buzzards to feed upon, Fili’s body jittering from the pecking causing the corpse to slip and tumble away from the embrace of death he had shared with his sibling. Heat from bile rising burned his throat, deep breaths soothing over the need to vomit. The nightmares were progressing, showing him terrible things, stabbing at his heart. 

“Another nightmare?” Kili softly spoke, pulling Elladan’s attention up.

He blinked a few times, unaware that he had been pressed up against his husband this whole time. All he could see was the healthy color of skin, the messy brown hair. He did not speak, only reached up, fingers running through soft locks. His palm pressed against stubbled cheek, running down the jawline, reassuring himself that his husband was well. He was there and not rotting in a field.

The touch was so gentle. It was so caring. Gray eyes were dark with worry and something that Kili was certain was fear. With every feather light touch the elf was reassuring himself that the dwarf was real. To help, Kili turned his head, placing a small kiss to the slender palm. Elladan pulled himself up, lips crashing into Kili’s surprising the prince. Eyes wide as tongue invaded his mouth. 

The taste came rushing at him, sending a prickling feeling from his head down his shoulders and spine. He closed his eyes, slowly licking back at the slick muscle lapping against his. He relaxed, putting a hand to the nap of Elladan’s neck, his other pressing against a slender back. Just like the first time they laid with each other something sparked. His kissing became fervent and heated. They parted for panting breaths, then Elladan was untying the front of Kili’s tunic. He nuzzled Kili’s neck, kissing at jaw, working his mouth down to the expanse of neck that was slowly being offered to him. He pushed his tongue against Kili’s pulse before sealing his lips down and giving a suck. 

Kili shuddered, his body yearning for more touches, his heart fluttering from the hands that pushed open his tunic. Fingers rubbed over nipples, working them into hard nubs. Teeth grazed over collarbone, tongue darting out to tease at flesh and soft curls as Elladan continued to touch and worship his husband’s body. The keening moans pulled from the dwarf was like honey to the elf. It was beautiful and alive. Kili jerked slightly when fingers ghosted over his sides causing to elf to pause and pull back. He looked down at the one under him, repeating the action in curiosity seeing Kili jerk once more and this time he let out a small laugh. 

“You are ticklish.”

“D-Don’t.” Kili frowned, looking away, his cheeks a bright red.

“Your laugh, it is lovely.” He moved, kissing Kili’s lips fully.

His hand trailed down Kili’s chest, fingers flexing, massaging as he worked down to the laces of his trousers. He worked them the tie loose, before being stopped.

“Are you sure you are well enough for this?” Kili asked.

Elladan seemed to regard this, think about it deeply before he nodded. “I must know you are whole.”

Dark brows knitted together in concern but allowed his husband to take his trousers off leaving him bare from the waist down, laying on his back with his tunic open. The elf ran his hands over Kili’s thighs, thumbs rubbing over skin as he took in the hairy legs, so different from his own race. He found it oddly… beautiful.

He moved, more by Kili’s waist. His fingers ran through short curls, brushing up the growing erection as he looked over his shoulder to see how Kili shivered, a moan pulled from his lips. He could still remember the feel of the dwarf’s girth in him, completing him. How the world fell from him and all remained was perfection in ecstasy, still seemed so fresh now that he was once more close to his lover. He continued to stroke, watching Kili as the dwarf fisted the bed sheets until one of his hands reached out and touched Elladan’s back and his hips were bucking into the air. 

“E-elladan,” Kili moaned, then the tip of his cock was touched, the pad of Elladan’s thumb pressing on it and circling the mushroomed tip that started to leak. “Ah! Fu-”

The elf bent down, holding down Kili’s strong hips as he caught the quivering mass of the dwarf’s cock in his mouth. There was no way he could take it all into his mouth, he was halfway down and was drooling uncontrollably over the musky flesh which caused Kili to make an arrayment of sounds, forced to press a hand over his mouth to try to quiet him since they were far from being alone in the house. Kili’s other hand went to Elladan’s hair, he tried hard not to grab a fistful as his lover started to bob his head giving small swallows when he pulls up giving him such a lovely suction. Then a tongue was rubbing over his tip, swiping into the foreskin before flattening and taking as much of him in as possible. He barely managed to pull Elladan off before coming, shouting into his hand as his seed splattered onto the elf’s cheeks and chin, hot breath pulsing over his wet cock.

Elladan wiped at his face with the sleeve of his tunic before using it as best as he could to dry Kili. He pulled up the sheets, laying down once more to rest his head on Kili’s chest.

They didn’t say anything, didn’t move while he listened to the erratic beating of his lover’s heart slow to a steady rhythm. He tentatively placed a hand on Kili’s chest as if unsure this was allowed. But Kili responded, threading their fingers together. He kissed the top of Elladan’s head in gesture to show he had appreciated the tryst. 

“You didn’t need to do that.” He said against dark hair.

Elladan squeezed his grip. “It eased my heart.”

“...” Kili took a deep breath, rolling to face his lover and hugging him. “I am sorry for this.”

“Do not be.” He hooked a leg over Kili’s side. He understood the tone, the meaning behind the words. This situation was of their own doing, the made it happen together, it was not the dwarf’s alone. “Just be well.” He closed his eyes, body trembling with the memory of dreams once more.

The prince pulled back, brushing a lock of hair out of Elladan’s face. “You’re shuddering again… why? It is caused by your nightmares, isn’t it?”

Elladan nodded. His fingers curled around the blue fabric of Kili’s tunic. “It… happens at times, for an elf to see… visions, vivid and abstract all the same mixed until one does not know reality from dream.”

“What do you see?”

It was hard for him to push it out, as if saying the words made it all the more real. But with practiced grace he told him, delving into detail each dream from a great battle between dwarf and orc to the carved corpses of Fili and Kili bleeding upon a blackened earth.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mostly wrote this to get things moving along and having Fili and Kili mess around with each other.

“Are you sure this is what you see?” Gandalf paced the main room of Beorn’s home.

After Elladan had finished telling Kili the dwarf hand gotten up, bringing his husband with him and to the wizard who was enjoying lunch with the rest of the group. Kili was adamant that Elladan retell his tale, all the while staying next to the elf who would seek out to touch Kili’s shoulder or hair for reassurance. Eventually Kili made him sit down, scooting Fili over so the elf could rest. He then fetched his husband something to drink and eat while everyone digested the story.

“What does this matter?” Thorin asked sharply, though his edge was a little softer than he usually would have had. “It is only a nightmare.”

“That recurs and progresses, uncle.” Kili cut in. “I want to know how to rest his mind.”

“Quite admirable of you, Kili, but there is nothing I can do to help ease his mind.” Gandalf eased himself back to sitting next to Gloin. He looked to the party to make sure all of them were listening. “It is not a simple nightmare he has seen, but a vision of what is to come.”

The room suddenly fell into a chilled silence. Several eyes shifted over to Fili and Kili, the brothers looking to each other worriedly. They were… going to die?

“The future is unwritten, how can an elf see it?” Dwalin growled. “Doesn’t it seem strange that it is only the two of us that die in this ‘vision’? Would there not be more in such a large battle described?”

“A elf only sees into the fate’s design as far as it is concerned for their mate. If the mate was to live a long life and to have children with them then glimpses of this time will be seen, but it would seem that… Kili is destined to perish in the near future and seeing Fili was only there because the two are close.” Gandalf took off his hat and ran a hand over his head. “What leads up to this fate is something we cannot predict. Sending them back to Ered Luin, letting them continue with the journey, or even making them stay here, we do not know.”

Thorin looked to his nephews. Elladan was watching them as Fili pulled Kili close, the two bowing their heads together and whispering. Already making plans to try to combat the fear that was rampaging through their hearts for one another. He laced his fingers together.

“What would you have us do?” He asked.

“We must continue on, but with more caution. There are a few things that I may be able to do to help ebb this tide but I cannot be certain.”

“Then it is decided.” Thorin got up from his seat. “Our primary objective is to reach Erebor, but not at the cost of our youth. Fili, Kili, and Ori, will not allowed to be left alone. Someone must always remain beside you three. Do not stray from the group under any circumstances. Balin, draw up a contract for Elladan.”

There were rumbles of disagreement that Thorin quickly stamped down. “SILENCE! If his visions change then we must know. If you must, think of him as a tool, but as of the time he bedded Kili he has become kin to the Line of Durin.” He straightened out his jerkin with a sniff.

The room grew into chatter once more, Balin running off with Ori to make a contract as the others seemed to have fallen back to normal conversation. Elladan looked to Thorin, smiling as their gazes connected for a moment, the king quickly looking away and leaving after Balin. Fili grabbed Kili around the neck and pressed a hard kiss to his temple, causing the younger to complain through a relieved laughter. Their family was back together and it lifted such a heavy weight off of the two that it was hard not to see and they seemed not bothered any longer with the prediction of their own demise. 

The elf was surprised when he was yanked down by Fili’s other hand, bringing him down to be face to face with his husband as Fili hugged them both around the neck. He then pressed his forehead against theirs, the three clustered together. He smiled such a serene smile that Elladan had to wonder if he was part elf himself. 

“With your help he’s going to be safe.” Fili said almost reverently.

“Fili’s going to live.” Kili smiled reaching up to touch Elladan’s face.

“I cannot control fate.”

“No, but you can spy on it.” Fili’s eyes turned sly and cunning. “If anything changes in your visions we must know, fate is on the move and we will not be caught unaware.”

“We will keep you safe.” Kili quipped. “Dragon or orc, goblin or warg, you will not fall.”

Elladan felt his heart clench. “Nor shall you. I shall not allow it.”

“Looks like you finally made a good decision in your life, brother.” Fili teased letting go of Kili and Elladan.

“I don’t make that bad of-”

“Walnuts.”

Kili’s cheeks flushed a bright red. “That was not as bad as you make it out to be!”

“Then I believe I could mention the time you were hunting near B-”

Kili desperately shoved at Fili, smacking his palm against his brother’s face and pushing him away from Elladan. “I-ignore him he doesn’t know what he’s talking about! Ow!” Kili pulled away from Fili shaking his hand. “Did you just bite me?”

“You stuck your fingers in my mouth.” Fili spat on the ground while making a disgusted face. “What do you wash with? Dung?”

“Joke’s on you, it’s orc cum.” Kili obviously lied in the pure need to mess with his brother, knowing he had an active imagination and was now seeing it play in his mind.

“Oh Mahal, I’m going to be sick.”


	13. coming to terms

Elrohir was best described as a ball of spite and anger. He wasn’t allowed to sleep next to his twin, he was not allowed to tell the dwarves off when they did something completely horrendous. Injuries were now healed enough for the stout people to continue on their perilous quest. Beorn was giving them everything they needed to continue on as their supplies had been robbed of them when they had been in the Goblin Caves. 

It didn’t bother him so much that they were going, what was bothering him was the fact that Elladan was going with them. His brother was standing before him in his basic clothing, the dwarf he was married to somewhere else for once. It was a good thing too because he would have completely lost his calm demeanour if he had to see that pint sized, elf snatching, stone sniffing-

“Wipe that look off of your face.” Elladan warned. He knew his brother well and knew when he was thinking badly about someone and it did not take a learned scholar to figure out who those thoughts were directed towards. “If you must hate them do it silently and to yourself.”

“I will hate them as openly as I wish, _brother_.” He growled putting emphasis on the last word. He had seen how his sibling has taken to the dwarven folk, how he smiled around them, how allowed them to ask prying questions about elven culture. And for Eru’s sake he witnessed on a few occasions now that damn blonde, she-dwarf, pay extra attention to Elladan with lingering touches to the back or touching his long dark hair. Did that stupid dwarf not know what marriage meant? The sanctity of it?!

“Not while I am present and not to my family.” Elladan hissed, feeling the hairs at the back of his neck prickle. “What do you have against them? They have saved my life, aided Beorn in gathering herbs to help heal your wounds. Their quest is just.”

“None of this would have happened if they did not start their cursed quest in the first place! You would not have been poisoned, I would not have been grievously injured, and you would not be married to a dwarf! A DWARF, Elladan!”

“Kili is kind, intelligent, and worthy of my love!! Now you can either come with us or return home to father, either way I _will_ be rid of your accursed slandering of them. They have done no ill will towards you nor I.”

Elrohir glared. He jerked his chin in the direction of Fili and Kili that were carrying some bundles. Walking beside each other, talking as if there was not a care in the world. As if nothing had happened at all. Fili raised his arm over his head in a flourish of something he was saying showing he had relatively good use of his arm now and Kili’s limp was gone. Kili’s head threw back in a crass bark of a laugh.

“I will not leave you with that one.” He’s eyes fixed on Fili.

“Fili?” Elladan looked over his shoulder, now confused. “Why?”

“She does not understand that marriage is for only one mate per person.”

“She-oh Eru.” Elladan put his hand over his face trying not to laugh. “Fili is male. Kili’s brother.”

Elrohir’s eyebrows shot up as his eyes widened in shock. “What? That creature, the one that is more pleasing to the eyes than any of the other dwarves? That is a male?”

This time it was Elladan to look surprised. “You… find Fili beautiful?”

The other choked on the words that wished to come out. Did he? “It matters not, he continues to touch you when he should not.”

“He is affectionate, as are all the others.” He sighed at the scandalous look he received. “Dwarves touch each other, they enjoy physical interaction more than vocal. It is how they are, not every touch is sexual nor parental.”

Elrohir’s nose wrinkled. “That is…”

“Different, but I am warming to it.” He stepped to the side as Fili and Kili came closer. He smiled fondly. They were good souls and that was all that mattered to him. He would keep them safe, for as long as he could. 

“So Bilbo screamed because the bee had landed on his ear, and he could feel it’s legs scraping and he thought it was a spider.” Fili was grinning as he told the story.

Kili was still laughing. He stammered to a stop as he tried to catch his breath as he imagined Bilbo’s expression.

“Bilbo was completely straight like this!” Fili demonstrated even with the load in his arms, with an exaggerated expression.

“Stop, stop!!” Kili shifted his burden to wipe at a tearing eye.

Fili waited for his brother to catch his breath, still chuckling between breaths before he continued. “So, Dori, ever helpful Dori.”

“Oh so helpful.” Kili snickered.

“He took one of the few books that Ori still has and went to swat it!” 

Kili went straight back into a fit of laughter.

The older summed up the rest of the story of that day’s events, “Gandalf tried to stop him only to get hit by the book instead. It started a whole scuffle, I’m telling you it was glorious to watch as everyone started to tussle because they didn’t know what was going on. It was Oin who got the bee off of Bilbo in the end.”

“Oh, how I wish I was there to see it all!” Kili’s face was bright, his cheeks hurting from his smile.

“Good thing you know a good story teller.” Fili winked at his brother.

“And one to tell not just the noble tales of valor.” He sighed happily. He looked at his brother. “When… all of this is over, I want us to stay close, like this.”

“Of course, baby brother.” Fili leaned over and stuck his nose into Kili’s hair. He made a playful pig snorting sound. It was rare for him to do, but it always made his brother laugh.

“Hey!” Kili laughed taking a step back. “I’m being serious.”

“As am I.” Fili heaved a deep breath that was not quiet a sigh. “I know you’re married, but you’re still my brat of a brother and now I have an elf as a brother. It changes nothing to me.” He stepped closer to his brother, looking up at his brown eyes. “I mean every word, this changes nothing. I still love you, Kili.”

“I love you too.” Kili leaned forward and pressed his forehead against his brother’s. “And thank you… for always being there… for being… you.”

Fili smiled. “It’s always a pleasure being me. Now come, you worked for three days on these and they are ready to be returned.”

“You did help.” Kili lifted a leg and playfully kicked his brother’s thigh with the inside of his boot. “Give yourself more credit.”

“Nah.”

They came up to the elves, noses smudged with soot and grime from the forge. Fili’s smile faded from his lips as he caught the glare of Elrohir. He felt his cheek spasm as his eye twitched. He hated that guy.

“Here you are.” He shoved his burden into Elrohir’s arms so hard that it caused the elf to stumble. “Better than new.”

Elrohir continued to glare though there was a hint of confusion upon his brows. He pulled back the dirty blanket that was bundled together. It was his armor, repaired, gleaming and polished. It was seamless, it was as if it never had seen battle. 

He had heard of the crafts of dwarves as well as their resourcefulness, never seen it in person. Only heard of accounts and as he tested the metal with his fingers, they were very bias accounts.

“How? There are no forges here.” He asked sharper than he meant to.

“A dwarf needs no forge to make things of quality.” Fili sounded indignant. He left out the want to quip out that dwarves had been homeless for so long that new techniques had been developed and passed on down the generations. There was no point in rubbing it into the ungrateful elf’s face. He was above that.

“Did you do these yourself?” Elladan was kneeling in front of Kili, looking at his own repaired armor and his sword sharpened to its deadliest edge.

“Fili and I did it together.” Kili moved to stand next to Elladan’s shoulder, pointing at the metal strips that were laced in the front. “The metal is good here for movement but I had to reinforce around the breast as well as the sides, here and here. It will be harder to move at first but I used the same technique of folding that I saw on the armor. It’ll be more efficient to keep you from harm.”

The elf leaned over, resting his head on Kili’s shoulder. “You are good to me. Thank you.”

Fili gave Elrohir a pointed glare of his own as if to say, “They are good for each other, try to deny it.”

Elrohir just looked away.


	14. Ready to Move on

It was due to Ori’s curiosity that the dwarven company of Thorin Oakenshield got to understand the new addition to the family. They had all known elves to be as emotional as drift wood, with fixed expressions like a knot in a tree. Elladan, though, he was smiling more, even laughed a few times much to their surprise, though he was very reserved still. He would get more animated when with his brother but everyone chalked it up to that he was more comfortable with Elrohir than anyone else.

Gandalf explained that elves take upon themselves an aspect of their mate. As it was uncommon for elves to be with any other race other than their own and certainly never with a dwarf, this was rather new to him as well. Elladan was becoming more emotional, more passionate the more time he spent with Kili while still retaining much of his elven grace. This was approved of as the older folk of their company could say that Kili was being a good influence upon the once detestable creature. He was teaching him how to be a dwarf and less of a high and mighty elf. 

“It’s still not natural, none of this is.” Dori huffed as he finished packing his things. “Shape changers, elves marrying dwarves, what’s next? The gold coins of Erebor turned into a dragon’s version of bed bugs?!”

“Things are not all as bad as you say.” Bombur smiled as he looked over to the three youngest of their company. They were talking with Dwalin, Gloin, Thorin, as well as the two elves. “Kili is showing he is a man, taking responsibility. Elf or not Elladan has a compliable nature that is most agreeable.”

“Aye, I’ll give him that… and if Gandalf says about his visions are true then we all stick close and make sure the little ones are safe.”

“They’re not as little as you like to remember.” Bofur grinned. “One is married now.”

Dori waved him off as he chuckled. “Get back to packing, we leave tomorrow.”

 

That night Kili sat on a stool next to the fireplace, leaning over and cleaning out his pipe as he puffed on Fili’s. He had stolen it from his brother while he slept. Everyone else was slumbering and Kili was restless. Thorin wanted him with Ori, Fili, and Elladan to travel in the middle of the group from now on. He understood it, the desire to keep him safe as well as the others. Thorin was the oldest and he much more experience with elves. So when Thorin took Gandalf’s words as truth he would as well. Not that Gandalf had given them much reason to doubt him. 

He puffed out some smoke that curled up around his cheek, he scraped the resin from his pipe on one of the burning logs. The heat of fire never bothered him.

Slender hands slipped down his chest, rubbing gently as Elladan settled behind Kili. “Why are you awake?”

“I’m used to taking watch at this time.” He confessed part of his worry. 

“More rests on your mind.”

He nodded. It didn’t need to be said, they both knew why he was restless. The threat of death to his brother, to possible others, harm to Elladan. It weighed on him, but he would carry this weight and try to bear it as best to his ability.

His hair was gathered and brushed over to the side. It spilled over his shoulder as Elladan pressed a light kiss to the back of Kili’s neck. The dwarf closed his eyes, mouth falling open as another kiss followed, this time behind his ear.

The hands over his chest rubbed gently, the friction warming his skin and making it tingle.

“Come to bed.” Elladan whispered. He stood up, leaning over Kili. his hair curtained down as he looked at his husband upside down. He gave a playful smile as his fingers found their way down and brushed against Kili’s crotch.

Kili pulled the pipe from his mouth. He smiled back. “Are you sure you are an elf and not a forest nymph?”

The elf kissed Kili’s nose. “I will ask father if it is my lineage if you wish.”

“Oh I do.” Kili moved away from Elladan, tapping out the pipe he had been smoking. He put down his peasant knife and the two pipes on the stool he had been sitting on. He held out his hand that Elladan took, the elf lacing their fingers together.

Kili was finding it easy to be with Elladan. At first he had been shouldering him as a simple responsibility, nothing but a mistake that he had to own up to. But the more he knew of the elf, the more time he spent with him, the more comfortable he was with this situation. Being married was not as bad as some people made it out to be. Granted it may worsen in domestic life when everything was over with, but it was something he would have to bear with. As for now, he pulled his husband into the room they shared. 

Elladan leaned down, catching Kili’s lips in a light kiss. He slowly opened his mouth feeling the warmth of Kili’s tongue invading, he gave the muscle a suck as he pulled at Kili’s clothing. He wanted his mate. They were healed now and he wanted to feel him once more inside of his body. Feel that high of completion and the blossoming of admiration. 

He purred as the dwarf pushed him away and pulled at his clothing. Kili picked up his discarded trousers and fished out a vial of oil as Elladan slipped onto the bed. With a jovial jump, the dwarf bounded after him, bouncing the bed causing his husband to smile and pull a laugh from his lips. Kili straddled the elf’s waist, leaning down and stealing a kiss.

He liked this, how they only seemed to grow closer. There was a small spark inside that hoped that it would only continue, that someday they would be completely in love and not a mixture of adolescent lust and responsibility. 

He moaned into the kiss, resting himself on his elbows that rested on either side of his husband’s head. Elladan’s hands slid across his chest, fingers flicking over nipples as the elf enjoyed the contrast of soft hair and strong muscle. He delighted in the sound that Kili made. The shuddering groan was welcomed into his mouth as they continued to kiss.

Clever dwarven fingers slipped into his silken hair, rubbing at his scalp making his hips involuntarily buck up from how good it felt. Kili broke the kiss as he watched the elf, continuing to massage the scalp of his lover. He watched as the elf squirmed and made the cutest sounds of helplessness. 

He smirked. “It seems I didn’t marry an elf but a cat.”

“Do not think lesser of me for enjoying your blessed touch.” Elladan slipped his hands around Kili’s sides. He raked his nails down the dwarf’s back, slipping down to grip at a strong buttocks. He leaned up, purring against Kili’s stubble, “After all, I am nothing but clay in your crafty hands.”

“Not clay my dear.” Kili slid a hand over one of Elladan’s arms, back to his ass where he took his husband’s hand away. He laced their fingers together and brought up Elladan’s hand and kissed the knuckles. “But the most precious of metals.”


	15. Chapter 15

Kili was prideful, like any dwarf. So when he was lifted like a child onto the back of the elven horse he had to bite the inside of his cheek. What kind of husband yelled at his mate when their intentions were good at heart? The only saving grace was the fact that one of Beorn’s talking horses had enlisted herself to help Elrohir and Fili, being the ever wonderful brother allowed his brother-in-law to hoist him up the same as Elladan had for Kili. Though, Fili did elbow Elrohir hard enough that the elf felt it quite well through his armor. 

“If you breathe about this to another I shall cut you up like a suckling pig, you understand me?” Fili hissed under his breath.

“Trust me, I have no intention of speaking of this uncomfortable situation.” Elrohir grumbled back. 

Thorin scrutinized the two as Ori was doubled up with Dwalin. He didn’t like the fact that both of his nephews were getting close to elves… but they were family and if they could prevent the unfortunate passing of his nephews he would keep his words to himself. 

“Bilbo.” Thorin brought his pony up close to the fidgety hobbit.

The hobbit gave a start, his eyes large as he looked at the king. The dwarf leaned away from him a bit, frowning more. What was with that reaction?

Bilbo’s mouth opened and closed a few times before his cheeks reddened in embarrassment. “I-I’m terribly sorry. You- uh, you startled me.”

“I see that well and clear.” Thorin’s brows drew in completing a formative brooding scowl. 

“It’s just that…” Bilbo looked around before leaning forward and whispering as if giving away a large secret. “You have never used my first name before. I apologize for my over reaction.”

“Is it?” Thorin’s scowl loosened a bit as he thought. In fact, it had been the first time. “I see… I… am sorry for addressing you as such Master Baggins.”

“No. No, no. Bilbo is quite fine.”

Thorin gave a little nod. “Very well. Bilbo. I would like to know how keen your ears are.”

That was an interesting question. “I suppose as well as any hobbit. And between you and me,” he whispered again. “That is a great deal more than an elf.”

A small smile started to creep into Thorin’s eyes, though he kept his lips strictly down. “And why would you say that?”

“Well have you see them? Tiny things, no shell, only points. Dwarf ears are more appropriate for hearing well, nice and round and large.”

“So, you have a fondness to dwarven ears?” He couldn’t help it, it just came out.

“Quite so. I’ve seen you pick up the sound of a grouse fluttering in the grass quite some distance away. And the way you turn up an ear to get a better judgement of what direction a noise is coming from-” Bilbo stopped as his hot cheeks flushed even redder to the point they were almost purple when he realized that Thorin had been poking fun. Oh dear, how improper of him.

“Not just dwarven ears then, but my own.” Thorin straightened his back and puffed out his chest a little.

“That is to say, well, I- my goodness, what do you want from me?!” 

The dwarf gave a small chuckle. “Calm yourself, Bilbo. I mean no harm. After all, when one saves another’s life you would think they can bond a bit with no hurt intended.”

“Well… yes. I’m sorry. I-” Bilbo heaved a sigh. “I suppose I am on edge because of what Elladan sees in the future. I’ve grown quite fond of all of you, if I’m honest… you’re my friends.”

Thorin nodded. “As you are ours. Now, about your hearing, how well can you hear past the clatter of our travels?”

“A good distance, I suppose. Why?”

“I want you to ride with me. Tell me what you hear. It will give us an edge in what is to come.”

“I see… Then I shall try my best.” Bilbo heaved an encouraging sigh and squared off his shoulders, now feeling very important to the quest than just a lynchpin to interacting with the dragon.

Meanwhile Kili was riding along side with his brother. Both dwarves looked miserable as their legs dangled. It was so embarrassing. They looked like children being carted around by a guardian. This was terrible.

Elrohir scooted further up the saddle pressing the horn painfully against Fili’s groin. The dwarf hissed, his eyes watering. “Would you be so kind as to back up a little?”

“We both have to be in the saddle.” Elrohir said matter-of-factly.

“You don’t have the horn crushing your lads.” Fili shoved his hips back as hard as he could making Elrohir slide off of the saddle completely. The slender elf barely managed to stay on the haunches of the animal carrying them. “There, must more appropriate.”

“You little-”

“Watch your tone, -brother-.” Kili snapped, looking at the elf. “It is not Fili’s fault you can’t control your body.”

“Control my-” Elrohir’s mouth gaped open. “What on this good earth are you suggesting, -brother-?” He hissed the last word just as if it was the name of a villain. 

“Do you not think I have not seen the way you watch him? How you react like a dwarfling with a fondness for a dwarrowlass.”

Elrohir’s jaw tightened. His pride feeling damaged. “I have not done as you said.”

“You have.” Elladan said softly, preferring to be the neutral party of this tiff. He already knew that Kili was protective of his brother, they acted more like twins than himself with his own. Fili sacrificed ridicule of their beloved kith and kin to support Kili and his choice to remain Elladan’s husband. He was the one willing to give relief to the rope that tethered him with the young archer while Elrohir had no such interest. He still fought with Elladan upon his choices, wishing to drag him closer with each step while Elladan tried to step away to create a life of his own.

“Elladan!”

“You did believe Fili was a dwarrowdam. Even waxed about his beauty to me.”

Kili burst out laughing, his hands leaving the mane of the horse to hold his stomach. Fili’s cheeks reddened as Elrohir turned an interesting shade and glared solely at his twin. His jaw so tight he could break his own teeth if he tried any harder as he got back into the saddle making both him and Fili uncomfortable. 

“Shut. Up. Kili.” Fili growled. The sound the elves had never heard before, startling both.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry, brother.” Kili tried to breathe but a new infectious wave came over him. “I-it’s just- hahaha!- oh Mahal! I’m sorry!!”

Elladan couldn’t help but smile a bit, a few chuckles raising from some of the dwarves that had heard Kili’s laughter and couldn’t help but join him themselves.

“What is so funny, my dear?”

Kili’s cheeks hurt from the large smile on his face. It took him a few, long breaths before he could calm down enough to speak clearly. “I’m truly sorry, Fili. But do you remember that ‘hero’ from Ered Luin?”

Fili’s red cheeks turned even redder before his lips curled up, a small laugh coming out. “How could I not? Mistook me for the prettiest lass of all the land.”

“Wouldn’t believe Fili was a man. So one day Fili stripped himself down and walked around the town naked. Did his shopping, placed orders, even had a meal at the tavern.” Kili leaned over grinning. “Remember his face when he saw?”

“He looked into his trousers and ran away in shame.” Fili’s grin mirrored Kili’s. 

“Uncle and mother had to chase women away from you after that.”

“I always got ale for free after that.”

“Aye. Then we went to Bree for business and the men thought you were a beautiful woman then too.”

“My curse, being too beautiful for all.” 

“I’m always mistaken for a child. I’m taller than you!”

“Not enough beard, I think.”

“I’ll get it. A nice big, bushy one. The first braids will be put in by Elladan.”

Fili looked at his brother-in-law. “You’ll need to teach him how to put in a proper braid. Nimble fingers do not always mean skilled fingers.”

Kili nodded sagely. “Too true.”

Elladan smirked. “You were not complaining about the skills of my fingers last night.”

“BROTHER!” Elrohir screamed.

Fili only laughed. “I did wonder about the sounds. Good to know that you’re doing your duties and enjoying them.”

“Fili,” Elladan decided to change the subject. “If you were commonly mistaken for a woman, was it hard for you to find someone to give your heart to?”

Fili shook his head. “No. I have felt the embrace of women but my heart I hold to myself.”

Kili smiled wistfully, his voice only loud enough for Elladan to hear. “You see, my dear, Fili is a bit of a romantic. He believes in love at first sight, to be a hero in the eyes of the woman he takes to his bed. He has ideals for how many children he will sire and has planned on each name.”

“There is nothing wrong with that.” Elladan said. “For elves it usually is the same. Love at first sight.” He leaned over and kissed the shell of Kili’s ear.

The light mood suddenly turned stone hard with only one comment from Fili. “Elrohir, if that is your cock up against my backside I will cut it off.”


	16. confessions

By the time they took their first break before reaching Mirkwood, Fili had to be taken away from Elrohir’s saddle and Bofur took his place. The elf found Bofur to be much more pleasing to speak with but his eyes would linger on Fili’s back as he road next to Kili and Elladan. A spark of jealousy filled him. Fili was significantly more relaxed, talking without restrictions to the two up on the tall horse. The golden prince even broke into a few travel songs in which he tried to teach Elladan the proper pitches and tones to use for a traditional dwarven song. When they set up camp for the night the dwarves set the youngest next to the fire, the older created a circle around them all more vigilant than they ever had been when first starting this quest. 

Elrohir would take a horse and make a perimeter check every once in a while to keep himself busy. He couldn’t stand to see his brother smiling like that. See Fili laying in front of Kili, Kili’s back pressed up against Elladan’s chest and the three of them interacting as if they had always known each other. It rubbed him in such a terrible way, making him confused with all that he’s been taught. He knew his father always said that dwarves were not bad creatures, in fact, when they decided to behave themselves, they were the most agreeable out of all the races. Most were open minded enough to share their crafts when passing through the Hidden Valley. Elrohir had met his fair share of them, worked with them, and found them to be fleeting friends that he couldn’t stomach getting close to.

They died. Withering away like a flower through its season. And it hurt to have that happen, see his friends there one moment, the next they were gone. Now he had some that were family? He had fallen into the same accursed pain his father had experienced so long ago when his uncle asked to be human and did not walk the elven path with Elrond.

The tall elf came over to his horse, his fingers working on the girth belt for the saddle to tighten it. 

“Are you well?” Gandalf’s familiar voice stabbed out of the dark. It wasn’t startling but it wasn’t welcome either. He was trying to figure out his own thoughts and he didn’t need a meddling wizard to confuse things any further than it was. 

“All is well.” Elrohir lied.

“Should you not be asleep? From where I can see your brother has left a spot open for you to take rest next to him.”

“No.” Was the quick reply as the elf yanked on the girth belt making his horse protest. He loosened the belt a little, giving the animal a small stroke as apology. 

“Your steed needs rest as well. Why do you not walk with me and let him rest?”

The elf sighed and fully loosened the belt. Gandalf at least had a point with that. The poor horse was being trugged around the camp every hour and it had done so much work in carrying such weight of an elf and dwarf all day already. He fell stroked the animal once more, slipping away with the wizard. They walked silently in the shadows with only the moon as light in an unseen path. 

Gandalf’s soft soled boots made no sounds, only the gentle thump of his staff meeting the ground told the elf that he had company. Elrohir’s armor clinked with each step from the chainmail tapping against the metal bands. If it was not for the weight of the situation it would have been a pleasant night. 

“Here we are,” the wizard spoke up. 

“Where is this?” Elrohir glanced around, it wasn’t anything special, only part of the area he would patrol on his steed. 

“This is where you can speak your mind without judgement or woe.” Gandalf placed a hand on the elf’s shoulder. “Much weighs on your mind, it is easy to tell for someone who has known you for many years. Some long, some short, all precious to memory.”

He was right, he had known Gandalf for as long as his memory was willing to yield. He knew him through different names but the same gentle face owned them all. If he was truthful, Gandalf was the closest to a grandfather that he had and the greatest confidant that he could ask for. With all that was happening, he had to voice himself, adjust himself with unloading his burdens so that he may gather his mind properly and protect his brother… protect…

He looked over his shoulder back to the small flicker of the camp fire. He closed his eyes, allowing the hold of emotion to loosen. 

“I am afraid I have fallen in love.” He swallowed.

“Is this wrong?”

Elrohir nodded. “It is, Mithrindir. I could never ask for the hand I wish to hold for many reasons.”

“Tell them to me.”

The elf drew in a long breath, trying to keep tears at bay as his mind whirled. “I cannot rob my father of two sons. I would not be able to forgive myself for doing such a cruel thing to him, not after his pain of watching the withering branch of our family tree that was his brother’s descendants whittle down. To take both Elladan and I from him, after mother’s own cruel fate… yet I look over at that golden creature full of life and I know the gods are testing me.”

“You have fallen in love with Fili?” Gandalf’s voice was a bit surprised. 

“I am aware of how cruel it is! To desire a mate that is the same as you, we could never have children and he of high standing of his people…”

Gandalf pressed his lips together, looking sad and sympathetic as he let Elrohir speak. 

“And yet when he acts so freely with my brother as well as his own I feel… this… heat, this anger that sets my heart up a sour throne. All I can think is ‘why does he act with such contempt to me but such love to them?!’, ‘why must he hold me with such poison that I cannot be within reach of his gentle hand?!’, why… why must it be like this?”

Gandalf stepped up to Elrohir, opening his arms for the other, taking him into a comforting embrace. The tall elf was thankful for a shoulder that he could rest his head on. Squeezing his eyes tightly shut. He found himself swimming with passionate questions and musings that could never be. Would this be as painful as it was if Fili had been a woman? Would he still be holding himself away from the golden dwarf if Fili would look at him with a softer gaze? Then there was his father. The weight of knowing that Elrond would once again have someone of his family take the mortal path but this time a child, not a brother. The pain would be unbearable. Then there was his own pain; would he be able to separate himself from it to see the object of his affections wither and die under the ravages of time?

“My dear, boy.” Gandalf spoke with an old voice, no longer the mystical wizard but the gray pilgrem that was the grandfather of many races. 

Elrohir clung onto Gandalf, finally letting a few tears slip. “What do I do?”

“Talk with your family.” A hand stroked dark hair. “Speak with your heart and listen to them. You will see they are more accepting than you see as present. Their words may sting but their actions will be a soothing balm.” He pulled back, touching the elf’s face with reassurance. “You will see, all will right itself in the end.”

In the morning, when dwarves were still waking from much needed rest Elrohir found himself down to his trousers, running a damp cloth over his chest behind a cluster of trees. He had thought on what Gandalf had told him last night. He had managed to catch a few hours of sleep, though his mind continued to pull him in many directions. He sighed as he scrubbed the threadbear cloth under his arm to rid himself of sweat to make wearing his armor more comfortable. Gandalf was right, for better or for worse, these dwarves were his family now. He had to talk to them, interact with them. After all Elladan will refuse to live anywhere his husband is not. The best course of action would be to take care of the worse problem before addressing the smaller things.

“Kili! Where in Mahal’s forge did you leave my tobacco pouch?!” Fili’s voice traveled to Elrohir’s ears.

“I told you, by the rocks not the trees!” Kili’s voice was farther away.

Fili grumbled as he passed by Elrohir, not even noticing him. He grumbled about how it was too early in the morning to ask why Kili had to take his elf so far from camp to have a simple “smoke”. Elrohir watched Fili wonder off to a cluster of rocks. He snatched up a well crafted leather pouch. Golden hair, still tussled with sleep spilled over the dwarf’s shoulder. The ever present, heavy coat was not on, showing just how broad Fili’s shoulders really was. How straight his posture as he stood, looking into his pouch. He gave it a little shake to settle the dried leafs at the bottom.

“Good morning.” Elrohir spoke around the sudden lump in his throat, feeling nervous.

Blue eyes flicked up, brows drawing together. “Good morning.” Fili said with an edge to his words.

“I…” Elrohir tucked his damp rag into his belt. “May we start over?”

Fili looked at him skeptically. “Start over?”

“It is difficult to continue to hold animosity towards you.”

The prince looked confused. He opted to remain silent as he straightened himself completely, folding his arms across his chest. If he was the size of a human or elf he would look more intimidating, as it was he was efficient in making Elrohir in having second thoughts. But the elf pushed on. 

“I have watched your gentle nature towards your family… our family. You have great skill in many things and-”

Fili cut in. “No.”

“Excuse me?”

Fili’s gaze turned soft, his shoulders sagging a little. “Do not mistake love for admiration.”

Elrohir felt his heart squeeze with the pain of rejection. “Is it strange for you to hear that an elf desires your affection? Yet for Kili it is all well and done?”

“No.” Fili ran a hand through his beautiful hair catching Elrohir’s eye in the way the waves pulled from the leather wrapped palm. “Kili has always been queer, must like our mother and from what I hear also our father. He has always enjoyed the stranger side of life from fairy stories to watching dancing troops with men dressed as women and women dressed as men.” Fili smiled a little. “Do ask yourself, how many archers of the dwarven race have you seen?”

Elrohir remained silent.

“Kili has sought the attentions of all, young, old, male, female, race does not matter to him. He celebrates life in its entirety.” Fili tried to explain. “And he’s a noble man who is learning to love the elf that he has become fatefully tied to.”

“And you?” Elrohir’s voice croaked.

“I have told others in the past that it is my station. That as heir, I must produce sons for the crown.”

“But truthfully?”

“Truthfully,” Fili moved back, sitting on one of the rounded rocks that he found his tobacco pouch on. He laced his fingers together, resting his elbows on his knees. “...truthfully and blunt; I do not and will not love you in such a way.”

“Why? What am I but the same as my brother?! If he is good enough for a gentle creature like Kili why am I not good enough for his brother?!”

“Because I desire a woman! I desire children to carry on my shoulders, to bed a wife and watch her belly swell. I wish to bath her in jewels that could never match in her beauty. I wish to be her knight and her king!” Fili pushed himself up with a furry. He took a step towards Elrohir who stayed still. 

“Then why are you risking your life on this quest!?” Elrohir hissed. “If you have such a god blessed gift back at your home, why risk kith and kin as well as self?!”

“You would not understand.” Fili bit out. “You who have never been touched with the pain of poverty and all desease that it brings in its wake.” Blue eyes teared up to bad memories. “I refuse to bring a wife to a hollowed out piece of rock with broken boards that do not block out the bite of winter winds. I will not expect her to struggle with little food to hold a babe in her only to have it lost. I will not watch my children kick in their crib with distended bellies and withered limbs grow still and blue!” Fili pointed to the ground and he shouted louder. “I refuse for the woman I will give my heart to, to want for anything! For my children to feel the pain of hunger!! I will -not- live the same fate as my mother nor my father!”

Elrohir fell silent. His broken heart feeling a sympathetic pain now. A silence fell between them. 

“It seems that much is shared between us.” The elf said.

“What would you know?”

“The pain of watching family wither and die. Not wishing to live the same fate as one’s father.”

They went quiet again before Elrohir found that his heart didn’t hurt as much. It was strangely calming in the wake of knowing someone shared his pain. He decided that it was best to put all his cards on the table. “My uncle, Elros, an age ago, was asked along with my father if he wished the immortality of an elf or the mortality of man. My father chose to be an elf, my uncle chose to be human. Father has watched his brother grow old and turn to dust, his children and his children’s children. We watch after uncle’s descendants, all our family. We watch them live, we survive their deaths. I had always feared living through it, thankful none of my siblings have fallen in love with a mortal…but now my very twin has and if removed he will fade like mother.”

“And if he stays with Kili he gives up his immortality and ages like his mate.” Fili ended. Elrohir looked at him with surprise. Fili’s eyes were on him, fixed with understanding. “I had spoken with Gandalf in private when you brought Elladan to Beorn’s. I had never seen behavior as such for an elf before… and if I am to have you and your brother as family I wanted to know more about your kind.”

Elrohir looked to the ground. He thought no one in this company understood his plight, but it seemed that he had a companion that he had been refusing himself. A tobacco pouch was placed in his line of sight. When he didn’t move, Fili took hold of the elf’s hand and placed the pouch in it. The dwarf walked off without saying a word. 

As he stared at the pouch reflecting on Gandalf’s words from last night. Fili’s words had stung, but his actions were what he needed to treat the wounds dealt to his pride.


	17. To Mirkwood

There was a noticeable difference between Elrohir and Fili. Fili did not ride the horse with the elf but he did willingly engage in rather pleasant conversations with him. The dark haired elf seemed awkward at first but slowly loosened his shoulders and started to participate more than quips as he once had. This delighted Elladan and in turn Kili. The mood of the company started to lighten though there were still shifted glances from the older dwarves towards their elvan companions. It was not lost on Fili nor Kili that it would take much longer for the older dwarves to accept the elves, as even Bilbo had to take time for them to welcome with open arms. 

Another night would fall over them before they would reach the edge of Mirkwood and it would be difficult after that. Beorn’s ponies would not be with them and there were untold dangers in a forest that old.

When they had stopped for one last rest Kili had found himself watching his husband. The elves of their company spoke to one another in their native tongue Elrohir did not seem very happy with what he was being told, his clear eyes flickering over his sibling’s shoulder towards Fili then to Kili. Fili had been helping Bilbo with practicing his swordsmanship, his little blade was sharp but it would be useless in the hands of someone who did not know how to wield it. Kili’s brows drew together in concern as Elrohir huddled closer to Elladan, head bowing as he seemed to hug himself. Elladan glanced over his shoulder towards Kili, before addressing his brother once more. They lowered their voices so that Kili could no longer hear.

“What are they talking about?” Kili murmured. 

“Little that we can understand.” Thorin’s voice rolled over the archer’s shoulder. He jerked to the side, looking to his uncle before back towards his husband. 

“Can you understand any of it?”

“Some, it has been long since our family has been in league with the elven kin.” 

“What are they saying?”

“I can’t hear them now, but it would seem a new concern has come to their attention.” Thorin folded his arms over his chest.

“What would that be?”

“Elladan said he had ‘stopped dreaming’.”

Kili felt a cold stone form in his stomach. He didn’t know what that meant, but whatever it was, it had to be bad. “What else did they say?” 

“Nothing I could discern, I’m not used to their dialect.”

Kili pressed his lips together with worry. Something was happening and Elladan had yet to invest enough trust in him to take him into the conversation. Whatever was bothering his husband he needed to know. It was his job to protect Elladan, console him, comfort him. He should be the one that is first spoken to upon matters… shouldn’t he?

“Elves are strange folk,” Thorin seemed to have been reading Kili’s mind. “But…”

“But?”

The king shifted, standing face to face with Kili now. “Your mistake, your recklessness of bedding an elf… it may be a blessing in disguise.”

“You think highly of him.” Kili regarded Thorin with caution. The uncle he knew all of his life hated elves, fed that festering wound with malice and venom. Now he favored at least one elf, favored him after being so close to disowning Kili and throwing him out of his life. What changed? 

“Why?” Kili asked.

It was difficult to explain. How Elladan cried during the early morning light, begged for Thorin’s forgiveness for not helping the dwarves in need so long ago when he was recovering from poison. It had meant a lot. But it was more than that, after Thorin had given him the drought from his own blood, he had heard the elf whimper out names that he should have never known. He had cornered him once when Kili had left to fetch food from Beorn’s main hall, asked him how he knew Frerin’s name and Elladan confessed to not knowing. He told him of a grotesque dream of holding a little figure, the elf had cradled his arms as if holding onto the young dying dwarf as he spoke, his grey eyes glazed in vision as he spoke. Thorin could still feel his little brother’s frame in his arms, still hear his own voice begging and pleading for Mahal to spare him the pain of losing so many loved ones in one battle. He held Frerin long past the body being cold, looking to graying skin as no more blood was left in him to spill over Thorin’s legs and soak into the rocky ground. Elladan had shed tears. Elladan knew Thorin’s pain and he asked for forgiveness from not preventing it.

“He’s family,” Thorin simply said and walked away, still feeling the weight of his brother in his arms. “Fetch your husband, Bombur has supper ready.”

Kili picked up his feet, coming over. He reached over and slightly up to tap the small of his husband’s back, the arm hard under his leather coat still made a little sound from his tap.

“Ah, darling,” Elladan slipped his arm down and around Kili’s shoulders. “What brings you over?”

“Bombur’s finished cooking and night will soon fall, we should eat before setting our bedrolls.” 

“Good, good. Um… could you excuse us for a few more minutes so we might be able to finish out talk?”

Kili looked up to his husband. “Yeah, yes. Don’t be long, Bombur will try to eat your portion.”

Kili left, looking over his shoulder feeling that cold stone in his stomach grow larger. Something was very wrong…

The archer sat next to his brother who was already eating the brown colored stew that was watered down. They were trying to stretch their rations by adding more water than needed, it didn’t do much but fill them with broth. He drew in the comfort of idle chat with the blond. He saved a spot for Elladan next to him though when his husband came he scooted closer to his brother. He felt a little sour over not being confided in. He still talked with Elladan, but shied away from his touches and that night he slept with his arms wrapped around Fili, buried deep into his coat like he used to do when he was young. He and Fili were fast asleep when Elladan reached over and stroked his hair with concern. 

In the morning they made the rest of their way to Mirkwood, Gandalf stood on the edge of the forest warning them of the cursed water and to stay on the path. Then he excused himself, when others protested Gandalf said what any wizard would, “I had promised to travel with you but I did not say to how far that would be. I have other business to attend, urgent as it maybe I still have stayed with you longer than I should have. I will meet you in Dale, do not question that.”

What was more concerning was that Elrohir and Elladan had been standing at the forest gate, hand in hand staring into the twining dead branches that covered the path. They had yet to move since they got there. There was something not right about them. 

“Elladan, Elrohir.” Thorin called.

“Hush!” Gandalf quipped as he took them in. “Do not disturb them.”

“What’s wrong with them?” Kili asked stepping around the two who were still as stone carvings. Their pupils were tiny pinpoints, knuckles white as they clutched each other’s hands.

“They are dreaming.”

“As in visions?” Fili asked.

The wizard nodded. “They are seeing something.”

“But you said Elladan had stopped dreaming.” Kili looked to Thorin.

“What?” Gandalf turned sharply to the dwarven king. “He told this to you?”

“It was what he said to his brother in their tongue, he had stopped dreaming.” He glared at Gandalf. “What does it mean?”

“That something… big is about to happen.” The wizard looked at the company very concerned. All that weighed on his mind was his urgent business. Perhaps he should have never put it off but addressed it sooner. Dol Guldur, the High Fells… they both needed his attention.

“What kind of thing will happen?” Bilbo asked.

“I have no idea.” Gandalf’s eyes turned to the smallest of their group, eyes concerned.

“I wonder what they are seeing.” Kili reached over to take Elladan’s free hand.

“Do not touch them!” Gandalf tried to grab at Kili before he could.

The dwarf’s fingers slipped into the elf’s hand, the world fell out of place making him feel disoriented. It was as if he hand turned around only to find a completely different world. Everything was bright making him blink and hold up a hand to shield his eyes. Stone was under his feet, green and golden grass sprung up from different cracks. He pushed the toe of his boot against one of the sprigs of grass watching it push down from his administrations. It was real. Where the hell was he? It was some large road, cobbled over for waggons. 

He heard a laughter as a child’s voice yelling out, “Uncle! Uncle!!”

Kili blinked, a handsome child running up to him head up to his chest. Familiar golden hair upon his head, a tuft of whiskers on his child. A single braid that ran over the top of his head kept long bangs out of his eyes. He felt strong arms wrap around him as he was rocked from the gentle collide. The youth rubbed his cheek against Kili’s chest.

“Fili?” Kili put his hand on the boy’s back. No… no this boy had brown eyes, not blue.

“There you are brother.” Kili looked up, feeling the drag of a long beard shift over his neck. There was Fili, walking towards him, a little girl settled on his hip that had hair as black as Thorin’s. “I thought we had lost you. Niluben, show your uncle some respect.” Fili adjusted the little girl on his hip, pulling one of his long braids out of her mouth before putting her down to wobble on unsteady feet. He kept a hand on her head to keep her from running off. 

The boy let go of Kili, “Sorry, uncle. It’s been so long since I have seen you. Look!” He ran over and grabbed his little sister by the hand. He carefully guided her over, her steps were unsure, feet kicking out before flopping down, her thumb was in her mouth and she grinned when seeing Kili. “Zimril can walk now!! And she has her first whiskers!” He pointed to two little sprigs sticking out of a cheek. 

“That’s-that’s wonderful.” Kili felt so confused. The children were obviously dwarvish but they were too big, too tall and their ears were smaller than normal dwarves. 

“Will uncle Elladan be here soon?” Niluben asked. 

“I- yes. I believe so.” He didn’t know what to say. He looked at his brother who had rich clothing on, fit for a king, he had more braids in his hair adorned with jewels and silver clasps. There was one wooden bead that was settled above his left ear, a courtship bead, and out of all that he wore now it seemed the oldest.

“Niluben, take your sister and get to the house, make sure the servants are cleaning it properly for our stay.”

“Yes father,” the boy picked up his sister, lacing his fingers under her bottom and keeping her against his chest as he hurried off. 

“Fili… what… is going on here?”

“What do you mean? Do you not remember?”

“Remember what?”

“The battle.”

“What are you-!!” 

The ground gave way, all light and warmth grew smaller as he plummeted down into shadows. He screamed for his brother before his body fell onto something, he bounced rolling off and down a hill, thin poles hit him as he tried to stop his descent. He grabbed at the lumps under him, his fingers ripping through soft material before hooking on something hard. He had pulled it loose making it tumble with him. When he stopped at the bottom the object fell onto him. He groaned pushing at whatever it was over his chest. He looked to what it was that rolled onto his legs. It was hard to make out in all the darkness, the only thing that gave light was a great blazing ball in the far distance that bathed everything in a hue of orange and red. 

His eyes grew wide. He recognized that hair, he knew that slight frame and those big feet.

“Bilbo.” Kili scuttled out from under the cold body. Why was Bilbo in armor? He grabbed at the hobbit and shook him. “Bilbo!!”

He pulled himself up onto his knees, cradling his friend to him seeing the deep claws that ripped half of the hobbit’s face away, the deep gashes that opened his side and nearly severed a leg. “Mahal, what happened to you?”

He looked over the spanse of the world, trees were burnt to their cores, ash floated in the air like snow as bent and twisted creatures picked at the mounds of bodies. Kili gently laid Bilbo down. He stood up, his feet slipping on the blood soaked ground. Over the bodies were lines of troops, marching. The dwarf looked up the hill he had fallen down, it was covered with corpses, lances and flag poles stood up waving in putrid air. He caught sight of gold hair.

“Fili?” He started up over the bodies, stepping on Bifur, then Bofur. He choked on cries as he pulled on Balin and Dori to try to get to his brother. “Fili!!”

He grabbed at an elven boot, pulling himself up to see Elrohir who had been ran through with a crude boar spear. He was just under Fili, if they had been standing then the elf would have been killed before Fili, using himself as a shield for the dwarf.

“Elrohir…” He swallowed, not wishing to look farther up to his brother. 

He heard a hissing sound. Something thick and heavy hit his chest, throwing him back. He looked down, the world slowly falling. An orc arrow stuck out of his chest, having pierced his lung.

A sharp pain hit his face, all the black was gone, his mind free from the vision. He suddenly gasped, grabbing his chest as a pain hit him from where the arrow had been. He coughed and sat up from the damp grass he had fallen on at some point. Gandalf sighed with relief as she rubbed at Kili’s back.

“There we go, a good slap always will bring someone to their senses.” The wizard joked.

Kili coughed and wheezed. “What-what was that?! What did I just see?!!!”

“I had told you not to touch them.” Gandalf looked a little sad. “Being Elladan’s mate it seems you are now bound even in spirit. When you touched him, you saw what he was seeing.”

Kili groaned, flopping back onto the grass. He felt sick.


	18. two paths

The dwarves didn’t know exactly what to do. They stiffly stood around until Gandalf barked at them with what to do. A fire was built, the three who saw the vision were huddled around it as a stew bone was placed into a pot of water to make broth for them to sip. Blankets were pulled over their shivering shoulders, still struck with how heavy the future was. 

“What did you see?” Thorin asked Elladan as he placed a wooden bowl of broth into his hands.

“Death. Mounds of bodies, split open as dark creatures pick the bones clean. Trees burnt to standing ash, the sky black blotting out the sun… A great fire was the only light in the world of festering flesh and putrid lakes that have been come a soup of rotten corpses.” The elf let go of the bowl, Thorin barely caught it, some of the broth sloshing out. The elf was trembling harder as his face contorted with fear and pain. He bowed his head trying to stifle the emotions. They were foreign to him, terrifying and stronger than any poet had ever scribed. He raised his hands to his face, holding his mouth trying not throw up at the painful turning his stomach was doing. He squeezed his eyes closed, crystalline tears falling.

“But there was life!” Kili grabbed at his husband. He wrapped an arm over his back, a hand grabbing at his wrist. He pulled Elladan close. “Did you not see them? Feel them? They were beautiful and strong.”

The elf nodded as his silent cries huffed in labored breaths.

“Them?” Thorin looked to Kili.

Kili turned his attention to his brother who was trying to attempt to spoon feed Elrohir. The blond pressed the spoon to his lips, mumbling words Kili had heard often in his childhood, “You must eat, to gather your strength.”

Brown eyes trailed up to Thorin. “Children, bright and strong as the summer sun.”

“You saw children in your vision of death?” That was a worrying thought.

“Fili’s children.” Kili clarified.

His brother frowned, he looked between Kili and the elves. His children?

“You saw a world of death with children of mine?” Fili scowled heavily.

“No.” Elrohir placed his hand on Fili’s elbow. The dwarf’s blue eyes gazed back into his and he could see every contour of the children’s features. The little girl with the Durin blue eyes and Fili’s nose, the boy with his father’s hair, cheeks and chin. “There were none of your children seated in the maw of death.”

“Then what by Mahal’s hammer did you see?” Fili hissed out. 

He was scared. He was more than that, it made his very core curl up in fear. He still remembered looking at a little sister that died in the crib before Kili was born. He remembered being told he was not the first to come out of his mother’s belly but the second, the first one had died after taking one terrible breath. His father and mother told him there was one right after him, the would never clarify if he had a twin or if it was another son that was before his time of memory. Then there was his little sister and he thanked the gods every day that Kili survived, that he grew up as a weak toddler but at least he could crawl. Thorin had told him that Kili had been the healthiest of all Dis’ babes, even Fili had not learned how to get up onto all fours until later in his young years because he only cried in pain of being hungry. He had done his hardest to keep all of this from Kili, as it had nearly destroyed Fili’s hopes for siring a family, he worried what it would do to Kili’s mind. His free spirit would be snipped at the wings, bound and left in the cold darkness that held Fili’s. This quest was his only shot for seeing the light of having a family of his own. Now, now they tell him he would have children but they would perish in a tragedy that made skilled warriors sick? He could not accept it.

When no one answered the prince startled even himself with his temper snapping. His grip had been so tight on the wooden bowl that he broke it, the well crafted wood splintered under the strain spilling broth over his hands. His words frothed in his mouth and burned his throat as he felt he had all hope presented only to have it pulled away by the cruelest method. “Do not do this to me!! Do not tell me I will have children to only have them feasted upon by the reaper’s hounds!! Tell -me- now!!!”

“A-A boy!” Kili balked. “A boy and a girl, what I saw was warmth, felt kindness and… and…” He swallowed, closing his eyes as he tried to remember only the good part. 

“And what, Kili?!” He stormed over pushing his uncle to the side and grabbing his brother by the elbow. His voice broke. “Kili, do not forsake me on this!”

Kili grappled his brother, pulling him close and hugging him tight. Fili struggled against him cursing in khuzdul but Kili held on. Kili pressed his lips against the shell of his brother’s ear, “You will have them. You will have them and they will not suffer that fate. I promise you.” He shook Fili, still crushing his arms around his brother’s shoulders, to show that he meant every word. “I promise you!”

“A boy and a girl, dwarven children that is Fili’s fate, but the rest of us die?” Thorin felt as if Mahal was flipping a coin to decide their fate and the coin was still turning in the air. 

“No… no Kili was there, Kili was there and the children were asking for Elladan,” Elrohir looked into the flickering flames. “They were strong, so strong Kili could feel their embrace. Then came the world of the dead, the light cut away sharply for the dark.”

“What does it mean?” Thorin asked.

“It means,” Gandalf stood worriedly to the side, having listened to all of it. “There are two possible outcomes to what may be. In one… you have the end of all things, the other- a new beginning.”

“What do we do?”

The wizard pressed his lips together. If he was honest he would admit that he had no idea. This didn’t happen often and when it did happen there would be no control over how to influence the better path. But admitting to knowing next to nothing would only worry everyone. 

“Bilbo,” the wizard motioned for the hobbit. He put his hand on the worried halfling’s shoulder. He gave a gentle squeeze, “I do believe it is a good idea for you to answer Thorin’s question.”

“Him?” Thorin’s nose twitched a little.

“Me?!” Bilbo’s eyes grew big. “W-why me? I know nothing of visions or scrying or whatever elven enchantments that may make for a better future.”

“You have good instincts, a kind heart, a stout body and a good head on your shoulders. I need you to ponder this riddle for me. You are here for a good reason, not just because you ran out your door Bilbo Baggins. You can make a difference and you surely have already and proved you will again. Now think my good man. Think.”

“Well… before I decide anything I believe I need to know more.” The hobbit looked around for guidance but only had eyes settled on him. “E-elrohir, did you… did you recognize the place in the dark?”

“No.” The elf shook his head. “Gondor, Rohan, even the Grey Mountains my brother and I have traveled. These lands are new to us, we have never been so close to the lands of Thranduil.”

“Thranduil? Who is Thranduil?”

“The elven king that rules the forest we are about to enter…” Elrohir looked at his dwarven companions. Something twisted in his stomach, “Have you not tried to send a message for passage?”

Thorin turned away, stubbornly shutting up. Balin sighed at his king’s actions. “We had tried,” the old dwarf explained. “No courier could reach him.”

“This is not good, he would surely imprison you for trespassing if you were found even on the elven road that goes through.”

“Then we simply ask for his help.” Bilbo looked to Thorin. “Yes?”

Thorin refused to look at the hobbit, something dark in his mind.

“We send in someone to give him a message and ask for permission. Gandalf must you leave us? Perhaps you could go and-”

“No, I have spent much too much time here. I must leave with haste as soon as this is sorted.” The wizard looked apologetic. 

“Then perhaps an elf to another elf. I don’t like the idea of sending one by himself, Elrohir and Elladan may be able to go in.”

“We do not have the time for this.” Dwalin growled.

“I’m not letting my husband and brother go in by themselves!” Kili protested.

“Listen, would you just listen to me!” Bilbo stomped his foot. “Gandalf asked for my help and this is it. Address Thranduil, gain his favor and aid, we can push through quickly to continue our quest without fear of getting lost or depleting our rations beyond to starvation!” He huffed several breaths before grabbing the lapels of his jacket and pulling on them. “And that is my decision, a-a-and if we don’t hear from them in a day or two we go in ourselves to aid them.”

Kili felt sick as Elladan stood up, his brother joining his side.

“Elladan, no.”

“It is a sound plan, with what we have to work with…” Elladan nodded his approval. “Elrohir and I shall go.”

“Give us two days before you follow the elven path.” Elrohir said.

“Drink your broth and recover before you go.” Thorin stormed off towards the different ponies. “Nori, Gloin! Help me with their horse and packs.”

“Elladan,” Kili went to his husband’s side. “You must not do this.”

The elf ran his hand through Kili’s hair, the dwarf leaned into his touch. “I must.” He leaned down and kissed Kili. “For a future of happiness, I must.”

It didn’t take long for their horse to be prepared with enough supplies for the twins. The brothers drank their broth and took calming moments to steel themselves. Elladan walked with Kili, the two talking over nonsense with the sole purpose of hearing each other’s voices. Fili doggedly checked over each and every weapon they were taking with them before poking at Elrohir’s armor to make sure it was holding up.

“You will hurry?” Fili asked.

“We shall.” Elrohir sat with his arms out stretched to either side as Fili checked the leather straps and buckles that kept the armor in place. 

Fili gave a good tug on each one, testing them out. “If you run into trouble you must come back, do you understand?”

“I do.”

Fili tapped his knuckles over certain bands of the armor, his keen ears picking up the thickness of the metals. “You will-”

“We are experienced warriors, Fili.”

“Even experienced warriors die in battle.” The dwarf nearly spat on the ground. 

“We have taken care of each other for centuries, we will continue to take care of each other.”

“Two days’ time, come back in two days’ time.”

“I understand the vision upset you-”

“You understand nothing,” Fili hissed stepping into Elrohir’s space. “The immortality of an elf does little to console a broken soul that has only one desire that is pulled from him.”

Elrohir’s gray eyes flickered over Fili’s features. “You grieve for them… the children you have yet to have.”

“Children I may never be able to hold, and my wife, where was she in this vision? Have you ever seen a dwarf out live their spouse Master Elf?”

“I-”

“It is -rare-,” he rolled the word as if it was sour. “Our love is eternal and absolute, very little will allow us to not waste to nothing after our spouse is gone from us. My mother only survived because she had children that resembled her husband. My uncle had never found a woman because he has seen too much grief, he had suffered too much pain to even risk opening his heart to one and only have sickness, injury and countless other things claim her. He would not survive it and he knows he has a duty to his people. I warn you now, do not die in there, do not let your brother get even injured in that accursed forest of shadows and dead trees. Kili would not survive Elladan’s passing. I do not wish to have three dead brothers, do you understand me?”

Elrohir found his lips pushing up, his eyes softening as he smiled. Fili saw him as an actual brother. It was nice to know.

“We shall return to you.”

“Good.” Fili yanked Elrohir into a rough embrace. He pulled a knife from one of the hiding places in his large coat. He slipped it into the elf’s belt. “An extra blade, to keep you safe.”

“Thank you.” Elrohir got up.

He went to his horse, picking up the reins. He patiently waited for Elladan to come to his side, Kili following his husband.

“Stay safe.” Kili pulled Elladan down for another kiss.

“I shall return to you, have no doubt of this.” The elf caressed Kili’s face, slipping his tongue once more into the dwarf’s mouth. 

“Brother, we should go before we lose more light,” Elrohir said.

“Remember,” Gandalf was mounting his own steed. “Do not drink from the waters in there and stay on the path. You are only looking to seek permission for passage, not to engaged in a fight. If you are to run into trouble retreat, do I make myself clear?”

“We shall,” Elrohir pulled the horse forward, the creature’s head jerking to show how much it didn’t want to go into the darkness.

“We are only scouting, yes?” Elladan looked to the dwarves. “We’ve scouted countless times, do not worry family!”

The two elves walked on, disappearing into the shadows while Gandalf rode off. The dwarves stood at the forest gate for a long time.

“Don’t worry he said,” Dori huffed.

“Yet I still do.” Kili pressed a hand to his knotted up stomach.

Two days came.

Two days went.

Third day they went into the forest.

Fifth day they were lost.

Seventh day, the spiders came.


	19. Elrohir

The hands were kind but the ministration was firm. There were sounds that he couldn’t quite identify; animals? People milling about, moaning, crying? The only thing he could hold on to was the wavering feeling of bumping over a rocky path. He couldn’t even identify smells. Someone was talking over him, the voice too far to tell what was being said. He tried opening his eyes, only to see blurred light. There was a shape above him forming, coming in and out of focus, but never enough to make out any features. Male or female, he couldn’t tell. A sharp pull to his sides made him gasp in pain, everything pulled away and he dove back into darkness. 

When he woke the second time it was raining, he was more coherent. The rain was freezing cold, each one that touched his face felt like tiny needles pricking. There was screaming around him, loud and frightened while being chased by the familiar growls of orcs. He tried to force his eyes open as he pushed his consciousness to the surface. 

“Hirgon!! Hurry!!” A woman’s voice shouted behind him.

“I will not leave him! Run ahead of us!” A man yelled back. That was when he could feel it through the back of his boots, he was being dragged. The man grunted as he tried to adjust Elrohir, bringing him up higher, arms wrapping around his chest before working his limp body over a shoulder. 

He forced his eyes open, his vision blurry and tilted. He saw the world upside down as a woman in a ratty green dress came to him grabbing his shoulders to keep him steady.

“Eryn!” The man named Hirgon yelled. 

“We will both run. I will steady him. Now run, my heart, run!!”

Elrohir bounced on the back of the man, he only didn’t fall off due to the hold of the woman on his shoulders and the man’s iron grip on his legs. He saw the dark of the night, the flash of distant torches burning as evil creatures ran after men and women swinging their blunt swords in circles for intimidation. Some laughed, some growled, others only shouted a battle cry as they overtook the thin people, brutalizing them. They grabbed at the hair of the women, the ones that were pretty enough where forced to the ground. Their legs pried open. Men who stood up to them were slain on the spot, others were grabbed and dragged away into the dark, screaming and kicking as an unknown future of horrors would become all they knew. Then he realized, these were not normal orcs that hid in the shadows of night. These were Uruks. Creatures that did not fear the light like their orc cousins.

Where was he?

Where was Elladan?!

One of the Uruks saw them. He had a crudely made mace, crafted out of a wooden club with bent and twisted pieces of iron sticking out of it in vicious angles. He tried to say something to the man and woman aiding him. They were too busy seeing forward as the Uruk came from the left. It gave a shouting laugh of cruelty as it came upon them. The woman screamed, throwing up a hand making a pitiful shield out of her arm. She threw herself to the side, one of her hands still clutched at Elrohir, yanking him with her. He tumbled to the ground in a mess of tangled limbs beside her in the mud. He heard metal upon metal before all went dark once more. 

The third time he woke he was surrounded by strangers, huddled together around a fire, some even hunched over him trying to crowd into the reach of warmth. There were a few people in ranger cloaks, tending to wounded, leaning into the fire’s light. It was strange, there were women that wore the ranger cloaks of Gondor yet not their uniforms.

“I don’t think it to be wise to continue farther, you know what we had faced back there.” He recognized Eryn’s voice as she whispered, hushed so quietly as if her breath would put out the fire.

“Where else are we to go?” Hiragon asked passing a bowl of hot broth to a cloaked woman that set with Elrohir’s head cradled in her lap. “You saw what we had met when we had tried to leave. The Uruks had corralled us like animals, raping our women, slaughtering our children.” He stopped at, fresh bowl in hand. “No, we were close to making it to Esgaroth and we have no where to go. We will stay and fight.” He looked to the others. “You all are my family, and we shall not forsake the ones that the Uruks took from us. They may think us weak for the fact of being Outcasts, but we are fighters and I will depart upon you all the knowledge I have for war.”

“Hiragon, no.” Eryn protested.

“It is fight or be butchered, my cherished.” Hirgon looked at Eryn with sad yet tender eyes. 

She let out a long sigh. He was right. “We will have to go back to where he had adventured from.” The woman that cradled Elrohir’s head spoke up. “The road will be dangerous for any who will cross it.”

“The sooner the better,” a ranger said across the fire. “News is that Uruks are amassing and quickly. The darkness is gathering power and the Black Gates are all that stand between the Warchiefs and us.”

“We could send a message to the gate, warn them of what is to come.” The woman reasoned.

“Oh please, Tamruphel, those… rangers, they have no kindness in their heart for us.” Eryn said sharply.

“And yet you are married to one.”

Hirgon scratched at his red beard. “The quest is, what do we do with our wounded if we are to move as fast as possible?”

Everyone fell silent, they knew what had to happen. People would have to volunteer to stay behind. Stay behind and risk being overrun by Uruks. For the small span of time Elrohir was awake, he could feel the heavy tension. This time he was thankful for sleep to take him.


	20. Elladan

Elladan’s body shook with tremors that brought piercing pain that jabbed throughout his body. His fingertips tingled and pulsed with agony, his mind swam on waves of sound, his heart beat in a hearth of flames. He had a leather bound stick forcefully tied into his mouth as strange voices ghosted around him, ebbing into near silence before crashing into him so loudly it felt like a punch to the head. His armor was removed, his boots gone, all he had was his basic tunic and trousers. His wrists were bound in front of him as he paced around his cell trying to find something. For the life of him, he couldn’t remember what he was looking for. It didn’t help that it was so hot, sweat trickling down his scalp, saturating his black hair. For relief he would press up against the cold stone walls until the spot was hot as himself forcing him to move away. 

A man with golden hair stood outside the bars from time to time. At least it looked golden, maybe it was white. Elladan’s burning eyes could barely see color let alone define shapes. Elves would come in, take the stick out of his mouth and force him to drink thick liquids that burned his throat and did little to quench his undying thirst. Then, as quickly as they came, the stick was stuffed back into his mouth. 

He didn’t know how long he had been in there when he heard so much noise that it kept him curled up in a ball on the floor, holding his head as it cracked open from all the shouting and yelling. The guards were bringing in new prisoners and as they were shoved along, filed to cell after cell. That was how Kili found his husband. Curled up on the floor, screaming into his gag to make the pain stop.

“Elladan?” Kili struggled against the Mirkwood guard that kept a firm grip on him. “Elladan!”

He fought against his guard, the other dwarves ears pricking from the shout of the name of their elven brethren. Fili shoved his shoulder right into the hip of the guard in front of him, the one that had kept between him and his brother. It gave Kili enough room to slam himself back and completely knock the guard to the ground. He rushed to the cell, crashing into the bars. 

“Elladan!” 

The elf didn’t respond beyond a cry of pain. The noises were too loud. The world around him pressing down on his body, the air crushing him like heavy stone. 

“Elladan?” Kili’s arm was grabbed by a guard, pulling him sharply away from the cell. “No, No! That’s my husband!! Let me go! Elladan!!” He tried yanking himself away as he was pushed back into line with the others. “What have you done to him?! I demand to know what you have done to my One!!”

Kili’s raised voice, his passionate words only made the dwarves fight harder, making it more difficult for the elves to lock them away. The finality of the click of the locks made Fili’s heart sink as he watched one by one the dwarves he called family and friend were filed past him, he caught a glimpse of Kili and Thorin being taken up stairs and away from the rest of them and the acidic bite of worry sunk in. Why were they being singled out?

“Kili! Thorin!” Fili tried to call to them, but there was so much noise that his voice was lost amongst the chaos. 

\----------------------------

Thranduil watched from his throne as a guard leaned over, whispering into his ear. His brows raised a slight fraction to show interest. His crystalin gaze turned to the prisoners as they were forced to stand before him. They were dirty, clothing torn with thick sticky cobwebs stuck in braids and beards. They were absolutely disgusting, then again, the dwarven race had always looked grotesque to him.

“Kin from a foreign land, now a troop of dwarves coming through my lands.” Thranduil pushed himself up onto his feet, tucking his arms behind his back. “But what I find most interesting is the claim that one has over my elven guest; husband to him. I wish for an explanation as to why you are in my lands and what is the meaning of this slanderous lie!”

“Guest?! Ha!” Kili nearly spat at the king. “You have my rightful mate locked up in a dungeon!! If anyone is to demand anything it is I! What have you done to Elladan?! And where is Elrohir?!”

Thranduil scowled. “I have done nothing to him. The forest has affected his mind with its queer air. As for Elrond’s second son, he was not with his brother, nor anywhere within my forest. Now tell me of your claim.” The last word came out hard and spiteful. 

Thorin nudged Kili with his elbow. His nephew looked to him and lowered his head knowing that it was time for his king to talk.

“Our kin is of none of your concern.” Thorin glared. 

“Your kin?” Thranduil slowly descended the stairs from his throne. “Unless there has been a tragic lie from Lord Elrond’s family I believe you are mistaken.”

“He is of our family the moment he wed my nephew.” Thorin snarled.

“The gods are truly twisted then if this is true.” Thranduil’s white teeth snapped in Thorin’s face. 

Kili snorted, “You’re the only twisted one here.”

The elven king turned sharply on Kili, nearly hissing, “Take him away.”

The guards grabbed Kili once more, roughly escorting him into the dungeons. 

\-------------------------------------

It was three torturous days before Elladan’s body finally cleared of the oppressive pains. His screams stopped echoing through the empty hallways of the dungeons. It was two more days before he found sight beyond a tilted, spinning world that hung in a milky haze. Then another before his tongue would heed his command and work noise into words. Each and every one of those days, he had heard a voice pulling at the edge of his hearing. Calling his name, trying to comfort. When his mind cleared he could identify the voice as Fili’s, strong and gentle, soothing out his woes. It was strange to be consoled by his in-law, not his husband, but if Fili was here… then where was Kili? The brothers rarely were apart, much like himself and Elrohir…

Elrohir!

He scrambled up into a sitting position as memories came flooding back to him. The forest air was thick and tasted sweet while it stung his nostrils. He stumbled along the elven path, crumbled and degraded, the forest trying to reclaim it. His brother coughed and staggered. Elrohir’s fist up to his lips as he continued to try to push the strange air out of his lungs. The world was twisting around, the road spiralled in front of them like a tunnel. They called out in their native tongue in hopes elves would hear them with no replies. They crossed a bridge, fragile and crumbling with age, rapid water running underneath. All it took was the wrong footing, a stumble to one side, then another and it gave. Round rocks tumbling, falling, crumbling away from thick roots that had grown through ancient mortar. He wasn’t sure who pushed who, the struggle was quick, the two trying to get off but only one made it. Only one…

He looked down at the ground between his legs, knowledge of his brother being swept away by dangerous water pressed into him. He scooted back until he was pressed against a wall. He gripped his hands in front of him as grief gripped his heart. Heat burned at his eyes, tears welling up. 

His brother was gone. The weight of his armor surely would have pulled him down, drowned him completely. 

“Elladan?” Fili’s tender voice, practiced over years of comforting his own brother, spoke over the elf’s heaving breaths. “Elladan, can you hear me?”

Elladan leaned back his head against the cold cell wall, blinking rapidly. “Y…” He took in a deep breath to steady his voice. “Yes.”

“Good, good.” Fili rested against the bars of his cell. “Kili’s down the way, too far for his voice to carry to us. But I know,” Fili pressed his forehead against the bars. He emphasized the words again. “ _I know_ he’s worried about you. We’re all worried about you and Elrohir… but we did not see our brother. Where is he? In the lower levels?”

Elladan’s voice caught in his throat. He had to force the sounds out, words tearing up his windpipe as a fresh wave of tears ran down his cheeks. “He- He fell. Drowned.” He repeated the last word as he curled up in a ball. His twin, drowned in the cursed waters of Mirkwood and he couldn’t even be held by his husband as he grieved.

Fili went quiet for a bit. He closed his eyes, wishing that he could at least place a comforting hand on his elven’ brother’s back. 

Dori, who was close enough to hear their words, reached deep inside himself and started to sing. A sad song, reserved for dwarves that have past away in great parel. It was an old song of valor, of nobility, and it was suiting as their elven brother had died for their sake. And as he sung, Fili picked up the words and sang as well, then another voice joined and another, until the dungeon was filled with the haunting melody. It traveled along, down below where Kili felt his heart sink as he recognized the tune. Someone had died and he found himself selfishly praying that it was not Elladan.


	21. A little comfort

When the elven king, Thranduil, finally allowed Elladan out of his cell the noble, dark haired, elf was brought to the baths where he was scrubbed clean by servants then given clean clothing to wear. All the while, Elladan asked to see the dwarves. The guards and servants would give each other looks before saying that they are only doing as the king ordered. He was then brought before Thranduil, not in front of his throne but to his dining table where there was a seat prepared for a guest. 

“It is good to see you cleared of the forest’s ailments.” Thranduil picked up a bit of fruit from his plate, not even bothering to look at Elladan. He waved his free hand. “Come. Sit. I have no doubt you are hungry.”

Elladan hesitated. Why was he the only one here? “My Lord Thranduil…”

“Yes?” Cold blue eyes turned to him.

“Do not think me ungrateful, but I see only one place that is ready for someone to join you. What of my family?”

Thranduil put down his piece of fruit. He tilted his head, looking more of fairy blood than an elf. “Family? You had come to my lands with one of your brothers?”

“Elrohir. He… He had been with me when he ventured forth to ask permission for our family to travel through your lands.”

“That was clearly unnecessary as all of Lord Elrond’s kin is welcome in my kingdom. Unfortunately, we had only found you. Have you, at any point, parted ways with your brother?”

“He fell… into the waters.” Elladan swallowed, feeling the grief thick in his throat. “But I- I do not speak of him. I speak of the dwarves of Erebor.”

“You speak of them as your family?” So what was being claimed by the small upstarts was true?

“I am wed to the youngest Prince, Kili.”

Thranduil returned his attention back to his meal. “Then fear little, sit, eat. Word has been sent to your father, when Lord Elrond arrives we will find a way to remove his claim upon you.”

Elladan frowned. “His claim? I had married him of my own free will, he had not done me any wrongs.”

“Of course he had.” Thranduil bit into the fruit he had discarded earlier. He chewed and swallowed. In his mind, no elf would give of his own free will unto the unkempt kind of the brutish dwarven race. 

“Sire. I wish to see my husband.”

“Out of the question.”

“As the son of Lord Elrond you do not have the right to keep me away from him.” Elladan’s voice was hard. 

“And as lord of this realm you have no right to give demands unto me!” Thranduil shot Elladan a glare. “Guards, take Master Elladan to the rooms prepared for him.”

“I want to see, Kili!”

Thranduil stood up to his full height, regal and tall, but Elladan didn’t balk. “I want to see my husband. I have already lost my brother, do not take more from me… please. My dwarven kin mean you no harm.”

The king sighed. It wasn’t as if the little beasts could place hurt upon him.

“We will wait, for my father if you wish but they do not deserve to be imprisoned for coming into your lands with the intention of aiding a lost family member… please… please.”

Thranduil watched Elladan. He took his sincere eyes, the heart behind his words as he remained proud in his humbling before him. 

“They will remain under heavy guard.” Thranduil said sharply. He looked to the few servants in the room snapping out an order. “Have the guard captain take the prisoners to the baths, and find new clothing for them. I will not have their dwarven dirt on my fine sheets.”

“Thank you.” Elladan bowed.

\-------------

Bathing the dwarves was harder than the elves had thought. After getting the small red head out of his torn knitted jumper and the boots off of a big hairy one that kept yelling about how his locket must be returned, over two hours had passed and little progress was being made. The working servants had to have the guards draw their weapons in order for the dwarves to finally cooperate. Though, it was not without its hazards as a few servants ended up bruised and bitten. The next task was getting them into elven clothing. A few of them were so burly about the chest that the shirts could not be closed and had to be mended right away to have them properly clothed. The unfortunate part was that they couldn’t find boots with large enough feet. They were escorted, barefoot, to two large rooms where they were divided up and placed in finding soft cots laid out in rows. In one room there was a certain dark haired elf waiting. 

Soon as Kili saw him he ran. “Elladan!” He nearly knocked over his husband as he wrapped his arms around his waist, pressing his face against a lean stomach. He pulled away quickly, yanking the elf down to look at his face. “Are you well? Are you hurt?!”

Elladan nodded, swallowing hard. His hands coming to freshly washed hair and stubbled cheek. 

“Then the song of passing…” Kili breathed, pressing his hand to the side of the elf’s neck. “Elrohir?”

Elladan nodded, his eyes misting. He knelt down, pressing his face into Kili’s shoulder. Kili wrapped his arms around his husband. He held fast as the rest of their family gathered around, pressing up close and leaning against them. While elves may find a group hug stifling in moments of grief, it was natural for a dwarf. Their needs to be close to the family, to let them know silently that they are not alone. And when Kili rested his cheek on the top of Elladan’s head, he looked to see who was with them. Nori, Oin, Bofur, Bombur, Gloin, Fili and Thorin. He closed his eyes, turning to press a kiss to dark hair.

\-------------------------------------

Elrohir struggled to keep his feet underneath him. His long body leaned over the woman’s shoulders as she held onto his arm with one hand, the other trying desperately to haul him up by his belt. They were pushing west, harder than before. The few that stayed behind with the injured and weak shouldered their burdens as best as they could. They had no beasts of burn beyond themselves. The well and able rotated carrying others, they kept going, kept pushing. When they stopped to rest a few scouted ahead, others scouted behind to see how close orc and uruk alike were getting. They needed to get past the Great River, over to Anorien. There, supplies, then they could press to Rohan. With several of the rangers in their party as deserters from the posts of Gonodor, their warnings of what grows in the shadows of Mordor would not be headed. They would be imprisoned. Executed. 

A pressure came up to Elrohir’s other side, his arm lifted to sling over another shoulder. Effortlessly he was switched from one person to another. The man passed his bow and quiver over in exchange for the elf. The woman he had been up against fell away picking up in speed and sprinting to a flanking position of the group. They kept going until he was certain he would have to be picked up and carried, too tired to continue on. Once they were no longer moving the injured slept and Elrohir was of no exception. Soon as he was seated he closed his eyes to the beginnings of dusk. He woke late into the cold night, a warm bowl of broth was brought up to his lips. He drank deeply as the fogs of sleep held onto the edges of his mind. The bowl was replaced by the round tip of a water skin. The luke warm water tasted of leather making him cough from the unexpected flavor. 

There were a few quiet chuckles.

“You’re not the first to do that tonight.” The ranger pushed the cork into the mouth of the waterskin. “Rest master elf. Tomorrow, we push harder.”

“His infliction should clear soon.” Another spoke up.

There was the familiar sound of thick, dry tissue of jerky being tugged apart. A female voice whispered amongst the other crouched shadows in the dark night. A whisping curl of white against the star lit sky was the only sign of the once burning fire. 

“That is if he can run on nothing but broth and swill.” A piece of jerky was pressed into his palm. “See if you can eat this.”

Elrohir took the jerky, his body still felt strange to him, numb and tingling all at the same time. He felt like a stranger in his own skin. There was still a faint pressure that crowded his mind and made thinking terribly burdensome. He ate what he could of the dried meat as he felt the fog of sleep come over him once more. He didn’t even realize he had fallen asleep until after he woke to the cold reach of the shadows of dawn. He had time to sit up before he had fresh broth and water given to him. 

“Drink as much as you can master elf, the enemy gained significantly on us last night. Less rest and more movement today.” He was helped up onto his feet and the journey continued to the Great River.


	22. New Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to update!  
> I've been running into some crazy writer's block.

Elrohir did feel better by mid-day. He could move on his own, it was not as fast as he knew he could move when in peak condition. Part of his mind screamed at him to improve, to move faster, to push harder, while the other part was only thankful that he was moving on his own without aide. The female did linger with him when he fell back, he noticed her watch him through the corner of her eye. It wasn’t until they took a rest that he realized she had been doing it with all the members. She was the watcher of the group. While others scouted the outside of the party, she would keep an eye on those within. If trouble arose it would be she to raise the alarm. She had been giving him water when he noticed her round cheeks and the wisps of facial hair that could only be clearly seen when her usually pale skin was red with effort or one was up rather close. It made him wonder, especially when she stood. Average height for a human but thick in bone and stature, she was not thin as elves, thicker than human women… what was she and why was she the only female in ranger garb?

“What is your name?” He asked when she was making the rounds to inspect wounds along with other rangers. She had come to him, tilting his head back and pulling on his eyelids to get light to shine in his eyes. 

“Tamruphel.” She said swiftly, without a smile or without a harsh bite. She stopped examining his face and reached into one of the many pouches that were tied to her belt. She pulled out a small handful of dried berries, roots, flakes of dried mushrooms, and nuts. She put the mixture into his hand. “You’re doing much better than when Hirgon pulled you out of the water. Eat this, it’ll help restore your strength.”

He looked at her with his brows drawn in. He had not seen her feed this to the others. He had not seen her use this at all before, but the scent seemed familiar. “Why give this to me and not the others?”

“The others were not under the influence of Mirkwood’s cursed water.” She drew in a breath through her nose that as akin to a sigh, seeing the scepticism on his smooth face. “I had to boil it before and feed you the broth while you slept.”

Elrohir looked down to the mixture in his palm. He had to wonder, what was the point of second guessing their methods now? They had saved him. They were keeping him alive and nursing him back to health why running from untold danger. 

“Forgive me…” He didn’t look up at Tamruphel. 

Her green eyes roamed over his face, taking in his features. She didn’t say if she forgave him or not, only stood up and went over to a fellow ranger who was bent over one of their injured. His blond hair catching in the wind, part of it coming up and looking like golden threads.

Elrohir watched the two, hunkered down. The man reached over, pressed a hand to the back of Tamruphel’s hooded head and leaned into her. They lingered for a moment before they both stood up, took the injured man and started to pull him away from the group. Elrohir lowered his gaze. Their companion had perished… they were now taking the body to move away from their trail to try to throw their pursuers off. He looked to the mixture once more before bringing his palm up to his mouth and eating. 

It had done what she had promised. His body was lighter, stronger, and the last of the fog that had once deep claws in his mind had now released, freeing him into a state of awareness that felt long lost to him. The rest of their journey to the Great River Elrohir had moved to aid the rangers in their endeavours of carrying their injured. He had discovered that the blond ranger was named Anders. He was adept to medicines and took on the role of their healer to the best of his capabilities. Tamruphel would stay close to him, aiding where she could. Elrohir observed that she would be sent away from the group from time to time to come back with mushrooms, roots, or some sort of plant she was able to scavenge. She seemed to have the keener eye for foods out in the wilds than the others, making her also the designated cook with what little she could find. These two were the more talkative of the group of rangers. While the others would give short quips as conversation, it was easy for Elrohir to hold a full conversation with Anders and Tamruphel.

One night, he watched them from across the fire. They were talking quietly to one another after a meager, watered down soup made out of the dried ingredients that Tamruphel kept in her many pouches attached to her belt. There was a pang in Elrohir’s heart when he saw their pinkies brush against each other. It reminded him of the touch he wished for from Fili. The simple kindness of a loving touch.

When they were pulling up camp Elrohir couldn’t help himself as he asked Tamruphel, “Do you love him?”

“Pardon?” She looked up from where she was rolling up some cooking utensils in a burlap sack in such a way that they wouldn’t spill nor make noise when in her pack. 

“Anders. I saw you last night. The way you touched… do you love him?”

Her cheeks reddened a bit from how his eyes lingered on her. “He is my betrothed, of course I do.” A soft smile came to her lips. It was the kind of smile one never saw in times of hardships. It was one that made his heart settle down, feeling assured and warm. His mother used to smile like that. It always made him believe that nothing could touch him, that all troubles were far, far away. 

“When we get to Rohan, Anders and I will continue west. I have family in the Blue Mountains. We will settle and Gods willing, will have a family.”

“Gods willing?”

She slowed in movement, that sunshine smile fading. “My brother couldn’t have any children with his wife…”

“His wife could have simply been barren.”

“She wasn’t.”

“What do you-” He stopped before the full question could come out as realization came to him. The wife had cheated on her brother. Elrohir cleared his throat, “I’m sorry.”

Tamruphel stuffed her things into her pack. “What has happened, has happened Master Elrohir, no need for sympathy… though, appreciated.”

“May I ask, where is your brother?”

She went quiet. Her lips twitched into a smile to cover up the pain. She took her pack and shrugged it on, leaving to tend to other things before they left. 

“Adgar died.” Ander’s tenor voice spoke up from the side where he was changing someone’s bandage. He tied off the tattered strip of cloth. “Before we left the Gates he became sick, along with many of our brethren. She stayed by his side, tending and caring for him. She fell asleep one night and woke to his body being cold.”

Elrohir came over to Anders, not sure what to say. 

“Hand me that poultice.” Anders gestured with a tilt of his head, his hands busy with untying old bandages.

The elven warrior crouched down, taking the prepared paste smeared over a swatch of cloth and held it for the ranger to take when he pleased. “I am sorry to hear of this.”

“Don’t be.” Anders frowned. “He was a terrible man, complete with foul temper, drinking problem, and a love of taking out his frustrations on those weaker than him. That was the side of him I always saw. Tamruphel speaks of a different Adgar, one that played games with her as a child, carried her to a healer when she had broken her leg.” He took the poultice and fixed it onto a large wound in the man’s thigh. “She was found of him, though I couldn’t be happier of his passing. I grew tired of seeing the bruises and welts each morning when our womenfolk served breakfast.”

With deft fingers, the ranger tied the last of the bandages onto his patient. He looked over to his elven companion. “She tries to see the good in all things around her, though, she may not say it.” He grinned, trying to lighten the mood by slapping Elrohir’s shoulder. “Keep that in mind the next time she tells you a story about me, eh?”


End file.
